El Beso
by Michelg22702
Summary: Bryan O conner tiene una hermana dos años menor que el. se cree que durante los acontecimientos de Londres y España, Owen Show se enamoro en secreto de ella, pero nadie sabe exactamente por que, antes de que Show escapara le dio un beso a Briana para que supiera que el la buscaría pero...¿que pasara cuando el la encuentre?.
1. Chapter 1

NOTA DEL AUTOR: bueno, al principio no estaba segura de querer terminar este fic, pero me motivo la pregunta "¿Qué pasara después?", así que aquí esta: EL BESO.

APOYAR CON UN COMENTARIO.

CAPITULO 1.

Todo comenzó temprano en la mañana, Dom y Bryan iban conduciendo por la carretera de España rumbo a un convento.

Al llegar hay, dos monjas le decían a Bryan que debía entrar ya.

Señor O,conner!, señor O,conner! Venga venga. Decían las monjas.

Tranquilo tigre, aun no nace. Dijo Helena, yo justo detrás de ella.

Que bueno ¿no?, le prometí a Mía que te mataría si no llegabas ahora mismo. Dije yo saludando a mi hermano.

Muy graciosa. Dijo Bryan e iba a entrar.

Bryan. Dijo Dom deteniéndolo. El volteo de inmediato.

Se que serás un gran padre. Le dijo Dom.

Y como estas tan seguro?.

Por que te buscare y te matare si no. Dijo Dom como una broma.

Recuerda que cuando cruces esa puerta. Bryan junto a Mía.

Tu antigua vida, se ira para siempre. Dijo Toretto.

Venga venga. Decían las monjas llevándolo al cuarto donde Mía daría a luz a mi sobrino.

Meses después del nacimiento de mi sobrino Jack, Mía y Bryan estaban sentados en el jardín jugando con el, Bryan iso un avión de juguete para el, Dom casi lo aplasta con su auto cuando llego.

Dile hola al tío Dom, _hola tío Dom, hola._ Dijo Bryan fingiendo la vos de Jack.

Hola Jack, te traje algo. Dijo Dom dándole un auto como el que tenia en la primera película.

También es un Toretto. Dijo Dom.

Por suerte aun tiene un par de años para decidir ¿no?. Dijo Mía.

Creo que ya decidió Mía. Dijo Dom al ver que Jack tomo el autito que le trajo.

Luego Mía llevo a Jack adentro.

Dom y Bryan se sentaron en la mesa en el jardín, tomando una cerveza.

Miranos, lo tenemos todo, incluyendo la parrila y la cerveza pero...no se siente como el hogar. Dijo Bryan.

Se siente extraño, no estamos acostumbrados a la velocidad moderada. Dijo Dom como una broma, ambos ríen.

Dominic Toretto. Dije parada detrás de el.

Briana O,conner. Dijo Dom.

Que haces aquí?, tan solo?.

Yo te pregunto lo mismo teniendo ese vestido. Fue mi culpa ese comentario, mi vestido era rojo con detalles blancos casi llegando a la rodilla, y casi toda la espalda descubierta.

Cuidado con lo que dices, a Bryan no le gusta que hablen así de mi. Dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro.

Es solo un hermano protegiendo a su hermana, es entendible. Dijo Dom.

Y a que viniste?, ademas de saludar. Pregunto Bryan.

Mira esto. Dijo entregándole un sobre amarillo. Bryan lo abrió y su expresión no era muy buena, creí que era algo malo, pero no.

Yo hacia esto cuando era policía, esto hacen ellos se meten en tu cabeza juegan con tu mente. Dijo Bryan alterándose.

Por que? que sucede?. Pregunte viendo la expresión que tenia.

Bryan tiro el sobre en la mesa revelando una foto de Letty.

Es de hace una semana. Dijo Dom.

No es posible, Letty esta muerta.

Tengo que comprobarlo. Dijo Dom.

Necesito tu ayuda Bryan, debemos buscar a Letty. Dijo Dom convencido.

No creo que sea tan mala idea. Fue lo único que me atreví a decir.

Pienso que deberías acompañarlo Bryan, estaré mas tranquila si los dos van y se cuidan, el uno al otro. Dijo Mía llegando con Bryan.

Vallan por Letty, y tráiganla a casa. Dijo Mía.

Cuando Bryan y yo aceptamos ir junto con Dom, Roman, Tecs, Gisel y Han a buscar a Letty, Hopps y Helena nos esperaban en Londres.

Gracias a Dios!, por fin un lugar donde puedo trabajar. Dijo Tecs al ver su escritorio.

Es mucho mejor que la basura en Rio. Dijo Tecs.

Mucho mejor. Dijo Gisel al cargar la ametralladora que tenia.

En eso llegaron Hopps y Helena.

Que?, ahora tenemos una especie de oficio?, ahora trabajamos para Hulk?. Decía Roman.

Que huele a aceite de bebe?. Pregunta Roman.

Si no cierras ya la boca olerás una patada. Amenazo Hopps.

Muy bien Hopps, tienes al mejor equipo del mundo aquí, dales una razón para quedarse. Dijo Dom.

Cazamos a Owen Show. Dijo Hopps tirando la foto del hombre en la mesa.

Ex agente militar, especialista en infiltración y tácticas de ataque sorpresa. Dijo Hopps con algo de indiferencia al final ya que Roman no paraba de hablar.

Eres rico y sigues pidiendo?. Pregunta Tecs prestándole dinero.

Todos tenemos gastos si?. Dijo el en su defensa.

Ya no se trata de traficantes ni policías, esto es un nuevo nivel. Dijo Bryan.

No es solo un nuevo nivel, es una verdadera maquina de matar. Dijo Tecs.

Oye hermano!, cual de estas monedas es igual a un dolar?. Pregunto Roman desde la maquina expendedora.

Hopps tomo su pistola y le disparo a la maquina.

Invita la casa. Dijo el.

Un integrante del equipo de Show fue capturado por Hopps, luego de que tuvieran una pequeña terapia, el integrante acepto identificar a Show antes de que la policía entrara.

El integrante del equipo entro al lugar donde Show se escondía, en el cual estaba el arreglando su auto.

Así que, la policía te dejo salir he?. Pregunta Show.

Descuida, no les dije nada. Afirmo el miembro de su equipo.

Muy bien, enciéndelo. Dijo Show para que el hombre encendiera el motor.

Así esta bien. Dijo para que lo apagara.

Es increíble, lo que se puede hacer, con tan solo 24 horas. Dijo el acercándose mas a la luz.

Pero es algo muy simple, solo reemplazas la pieza vieja, por una nueva. Show tomo la pistola al lado de el.

Show, espera Show no. Decía el hombre.

Lo identifico, es Show. Dijo Tecs para todos.

Show guardo su pistola en su pantalón, y le dio una bolsa con euros al hombre.

Que es esto?. Pregunto.

Eres parte del equipo, si lo haces bien, te pago, te deje un pequeño extra por el otro trabajo. Dijo metiéndose en el auto.

Que otro trabajo?.

En el que estamos ahora. Dijo Show.

Esperen, esperen, la policía recibió una llamada, están atacando la interpole. Dijo Tecs.

Nos trajo aquí como una distracción, todo fue una trampa. Dijo Bryan.

Bryan lleva al equipo a la interpole, traten de detenerlos. Dijo Dom.

Tu no vienes Dom?. Pregunta Gisel.

Hopps y yo nos quedaremos aquí, Show nos guiara a Letty. Dijo Dom y los demás fuimos a la interpole.

Que esperas desgraciado imbécil?. Dijo Hopps en el desespero.

Fue un placer trabajar juntos. Dijo Show y se fue en su auto. Cuando el hombre abrió la maleta vio que también había una bomba.

Quieto!, baje la mochila!. Gritaron los policías y la bomba exploto. Mientras tanto

Show escapo en su auto, Dom, Hopps y Helena tomaron sus autos y fueron tras de el. Mientras tanto nosotros en la interpole estuvimos cerca de ser asesinados por el equipo de Show, pero ellos fueron detrás de el y nosotros detrás de ellos, pero accidentalmente tome una desviación, y no se como pero, la desviación me llevo justo a donde estaba Show, intencionalmente golpee su auto, y el golpeo el mío, pero yo le dispare con mi arma desde la ventana, no se que paso pero creo que una bala entro en su cerebro por que…se me quedo viendo a los ojos, acelero, puso su auto delante del mío, freno, y salio del auto, yo hice lo mismo pero con mi arma en la mano apuntando a su cabeza.

Quedate hay!. Le dije.

Pero el es inteligente, y vio que Hopps y Dom nos venían pisando los talones.

Esa no es Anna?. Pregunto Helena.

Claro que lo es. Dijo Hopps.

Bryan, tu hermana tiene a Show. Le dijo Dom a Bryan por el intercomunicador.

Esa es mi chica!. Dijo el orgulloso.

Tienes valor Baby Doll. Me dijo entre susurros, luego subió nuevamente a su auto y arranco, yo subí al mio y lo seguí.

Briana que paso?. Me pregunto Bryan a través del intercomunicador.

Lo tenia…y lo perdí. Le dije.

Dom y Hopps siguieron a Show unos minutos mas, dio la vuelta en una encrucijada, Dom y Hopps lo acorralaron pero otro auto golpeo el de Dom.

Letty. Dijo Dom. Dom siguió el auto donde ella iba, y Hopps fue tras Show, Hopps se tiro al auto de Show pero el lo bajo de el y siguió. Pero Dom golpeo por detrás el auto de Letty, y ella se detuvo, el salio del auto y ella iso lo mismo.

Letty. Parecía que Dom iba a decirle algo pero, ella le disparo, Letty quedo un poco confundida, esperaba que el también intentara dispararle, pero dejo de pensar, volvió a subir y se fue.

Letty llego a la base donde estaban ahora.

Ahybori!, necesita que lo reparen. Dijo ella entregándole las llaves de su auto.

No hay problema preciosa. Le dijo.

Estas bien?. Le pregunta Show.

Si. dijo Letty extrañada por tan cálida pregunta de su parte.

Muy bien escúchenme!, lo que vimos hoy es diferente a los típicos perdedores de Hopps.

Vegh. Le dijo a la chica junto a el.

James, Pierce, Toretto, los O,conner y el resto del equipo. Dijo la chica rusa. Show tomo mi expediente.

Deberías ver esto. Le dijo un chico Japones parte de su equipo.

Recuerdos bonitos?. Dijo Show sarcástico a Letty.

Letty se acerco a la mesa y vio la foto donde estaban ella y Dom.

Si, es al que le dispare, no recuerdo quien es. Dijo Letty.

Miente. Dijo Claus.

En serio no me acuerdo del hombre!. Dijo Letty.

Tenemos un problema, hay una foto de ella, con el que casi te asesina!. Dijo Claus.

Claus, ¿no eres el musculoso? No me obligues a ir alla y volverte mujercita. Amenazo Letty.

Pero ni siquiera era el quien estaba a punto de matarlo, era una chica, yo la vi apuntándote con el arma. Dijo el chico Japones.

Fue planeado. Dijo Show cortante y tiro el expediente en la mesa.

No basta con los expedientes, necesito mas información, entren en sus mentes en sus vidas, busquen sus secretos para destruirlos. Dijo Show y salio de hay.

Unos días después, Letty y Dom hicieron una carrera, hasta llegar a un especie de estacionamiento, pero ella se fue, ya no sabe ni que pensar, y Show apareció.

Alla va, de nuevo te dejo, maldita ramera. Dijo Show.

Si quieres pelea te daré pelea. Dijo Dom.

Dominic Toretto, un chico que empezó robando televisores, y termino robando mil millones en Rio.

Nada mal eh?.

Es una gran historia, casi inspiradora, Sabes?, después de haber robado tanto dinero, me preguntaba, ¿por que no estarías relajándote en una playa con esa hermosa mujer Brasileña?, entonces entendí, que tienes una debilidad. Mi hermano solía decir, que cada hombre tiene su propio código, el mío, es precisión, un equipo solo son piezas que puedes intercambiar hasta lograr la perfección, pero tu…eres leal hasra la muerte, tu código es la familia, y eso es algo lindo en navidad pero...en mi negocio significa que eres voluble, y si eres voluble, significa que puedo quebrarte cuando yo quiera. Pero te daré una oportunidad, toma a tu gente y largense, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Amenazo Show.

Tu hermano nunca te enseño a no amenazar la familia de un hombre?, es lo mas estúpido que puedes hacer, pero voy a simplificártelo, cuando ella se retire yo me retiro. Propuso Toretto.

Creo que la inspiradora historia llego a su fin. Dijo Show, y un punto rojo apareció en el pecho de Dom. Un franco tirador estaba encima de ellos.

Si así deben ser las cosas. Dijo Dom, y un punto rojo apareció también en el pecho de Show.

No me digas, Hopps. Efectivamente Hopps también estaba un nivel encima de ellos.

Que esperas desgraciado infeliz. Dijo Hopps.

Show río y fue de regreso a su auto.

Te veo luego Toretto. Dijo Show haciendo una señal para que su franco tirador se retirara también.

Te lo apuesto. Dijo Dom.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, perseguíamos a Show por la carretera de España, solo que el y su equipo se metieron al búnker, y dentro del bunker…

Creo que necesitamos otro plan, tienen un tanque. Dijo Tecs angustiado.

Que?, acaso acabas de decir que tienen un tanque?. Pregunto Roman.

Necesitaremos un plan B. Dije yo por el intercomunicador.

B?!, necesitamos un pla ¡todo el alfabeto!. Dijo Tecs.

Hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer, improvisar oyeron!. Dijo Bryan por el intercomunicador.

Todos decidimos seguir el plan de Bryan, pero Show tenia otros planes, pasaron el tanque al otro lado, donde la gente pasaba en sus autos, mataron a varias personas, y destruyeron un puente, pero el mostan de Roman se quedo atascado a la boquilla del cañón.

Letty, encargate de ese cable. Le dijo Show, Letty salio del tanque.

No, no, no. Decía Dom.

Bueno Toretto…ten a tu novia, y tu...final feliz. Dijo Show, el mostan de Roman fue lanzado fuera de la carretera, y detuvo el tanque haciendo que Letty volara por el aire, Dom estrello su auto y salio volando también, se atraparon en el aire y cayeron sobre un auto, Letty estaba a salvo, y yo estaba furiosa con Show.

Hopps y Helena llegaron en un helicóptero, Hopps bajo primero solo para ver la cara de Show cuando fuera el quien le pusiera las esposas.

No tienes idea de cuanto espere este momento. Dijo Hopps cuando saco a Show del tanque.

Esto aun no termina Hopps. Dijo Show.

Yo creo que si. Dijo Hopps poniéndole las esposas.

Hopps llevaba a Show al helicóptero con ellos, y aquí es donde llego yo, furiosa con Show por arrebatarnos a Letty.

Alla vaa. Dijo Gisel mirándome de reojo con una gran sonrisa, al decir eso Tecs, Roman y Han sonrieron igual.

En el enojo, tome a Show de su chaqueta y le di un buen golpe, que hasta le desequilibro un poco la mandíbula.

Terminaste?. Pregunto Hopps.

Si, prosigue. Dije haciéndome a un lado.

Buen gancho. Dijo Tecs. Todos sonrieron.

Entonces en eso se parece a Bryan. Dijo Roman sonriente.

Show paso por mi lado, me sonrió y me guiño el ojo, yo voltee a mirar a otra parte, pero luego de que se lo llevara, voltee hacia el a preguntarme: ¿por que?.

Unas horas luego de eso, nos encontrábamos en la base de la OTAN en España.

Increíble, robaron un tanque solo por un chip de 80 kilogramos. Dijo el jefe de la base.

Pues ese chip de 80 kilogramos es mas letal que cientos de esos tanques. Defendió Hopps.

Y que me dicen de ella?. Pregunto el jefe acercándose a Letty.

Ella trabajaba con Show. Dijo el jefe.

Trabajaba. Defendió Dom.

Ella siempre fue de los nuestros. Dijo Dom.

Denos un minuto. Le dijo Hopps al jefe. El se fue molesto. Mientras que Hopps y Helena fueron por Show.

Vamos a clasificar a Show y a su gente, jamas me había emocionado tanto hacer el papeleo. Dijo Hopps.

Luego Bryan se acerco a Letty.

Veras Letty yo…ni siquiera se como decirte esto pero...lo que te paso fue…

Déjalo. Dijo ella.

Lo único que necesito saber es…que nadie me va a obligar a hacer algo que yo no quiera. Dijo ella. Toco el hombro de Bryan y subió con Dom para preguntarle:

Como sabias que había un auto para amortiguar la caída?.

No lo sabia, aveces debes dar un salto de fe. Respondió Dom. Yo los veía desde abajo.

Estas bien?. Pregunto Bryan a mi lado.

Bien. Respondí cortante.

Roman me hablo del Excelente gancho que le diste a Show, se lo merecía ¿no crees?. Dijo Bryan tratando de animarme. Pero solo le sonreí tristemente mientras asentí.

Segura de que estas bien?. Me pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

No lo se...por alguna razón...Show se comporta diferente conmigo...a como se comporta con ustedes. Explique tan bien como pude.

No entiendo, ¿te ha dicho algo?, ¿te ha hecho algo?. Dijo Bryan preocupado.

No, es...todo lo contrario, y eso me confunde. Dije incomoda.

Oye Toretto, debes escuchar esto. Dijo Hopps junto con Show y su gente. Todos fuimos a ver.

El código que rige sus vidas, no es nada, creen que estaban en el juego, pero no es así, Dominic Toretto, te advertí que podía quebrarte, cada ves que quisiera, pero no escuchaste, deberías llamar a Mía. Dijo Show.

Bryan me miro preocupado y yo igual a el, luego tomo su teléfono y llamo.

Mía?. Pregunto Bryan asustado.

Bryan!. Grito Mía del otro lado del auricular.

Bryan se desenfreno y golpeo a Show en la cara, yo abrí la boca para intentar detenerlo pero la cerré enseguida.

Tecs y Roman le quitaron a Show a Bryan de encima.

Déjenme. Dijo Bryan regresando a donde estaba. Show escupió sangre y nos dijo.

Ahora ustedes harán lo siguiente, me quitaran estas esposas, y cuando salga de aquí, ninguno va a seguirme. Dijo Show.

Debes estar bromeando. Dijo el general.

Míralo a los ojos, pregúntale si bromeo. Dijo Show mirando a Dom.

Haber, una rehén, nunca cuesta mas que la vida de millones, lo siento, ¡ pero esto no cambia nada!. Grito el general.

Lo cambia todo. Dijo Hopps sacando su pistola.

Dile a tus hombres que se retiren. Dijo Hopps.

Retírense. Dijo el general, y sus hombres obedecieron.

Quitaselas. Le dijo Hopps a Helena. Helena obedeció quitándole las esposas a Show y sus hombres, Show me miro y yo lo mire de mala gana. El sonrió de lado, se me acerco y me dijo:

Yo esperaba que fuéramos, algo así como el joker y Harley Quinn, ¿que dices?. Pregunto Show acariciando mi mejilla con sus nudillos.

Quita tu mano de su mejilla. Advirtió Bryan. Show no se molesto en siquiera prestarle atención.

Mire a todos en la habitación y dije:

Por que no. Sentía que Bryan me miraba como si sus ojos fueran a salir.

Show extendió su mano y yo la tome, mientras todos en la habitación nos miraban confundidos.

Me temo, no estaban en el juego. Dijo Show, mire a Bryan el cual me miro decepcionado, voltee al frente y seguí al lado de Show.

Debe haber algo que podamos hacer. Dijo Bryan.

Y si lo hay. Dijo Toretto.

Y que pasara con Mía, la hermana de Toretto?. Pregunte como si nada en el auto junto a el.

Ya no la necesitamos. Dijo Show, lo mire temerosa, Show tomo su teléfono e intento llamar, pero la llamada no caía.

Listo, bloquee sus comunicaciones. Dijo Tecs orgulloso.

Andando. Dijo Toretto.

Quiero ir con ustedes. Dijo Letty.

Todos subieron a sus autos, Letty junto con Dom y Bryan.

Despídanse de la chica si Show logra huir en el avión. Dijo Letty.

Correr o morir?. Dijo Bryan.

Correr o morir. Dijo Toretto.

A donde cree ese idiota que esta hiendo?, esta en una base militar esta atrapado. Dijo Roman.

Justo cuando un avión mas grande que una casa apareció frente a ellos.

Tenias que abrir tu estúpida boca, ahora tenemos un maldito avión que enfrentar. Dijo Tecs.

Eso no es un avión, es un planeta. Respondió Roman.

Luego cuando Show y yo bajamos del auto, trajeron a Mía para que Show la matara.

Quisiera hacerlo yo. me miro dudando.

Ella nunca me agrado de todas formas. Dije, Show me entrego la pistola, me dirigí a Mía.

Briana que estas haciendo?. Pregunto Mía confundida.

Le apunte con el arma, y cuando parecía que le iba a disparar, desvié el arma pero no le dí a nadie.

Mía corre!. Le dije, y ambas fuimos a la parte trasera del avión.

Si le logramos dar al alerón el avión no despegara. Dijo Giselle.

Toretto, Letty y Dom llegaron al avión, Toretto empezó disparar, todos tomaron posiciones de ataque, y Show salio corriendo.

Diles que despeguen!. Le dijo Show a la chica rusa.

Ella llamo a los capitanes del avión, pero con tanto peso ellos no podían despegar.

Los integrantes del equipo de Show eran asesinados uno por uno uno, cuando solo quedo Show, Toretto literalmente lo tiro a la parte trasera del avión.

Donde esta la chica O,conner? Debemos irnos!. Pregunto Letty.

No lo se no la he visto desde que se fue con Show!. Dijo Hopps.

Dom!. Grito Mía.

Mía!, estas bien?. Le pregunto Toretto.

Si.

Y Briana?. Pregunto Toretto.

Venia detrás de mi. Dijo Mía.

Mientras tanto en la parte posterior del avión, yo estaba esperando a que Show apareciera para terminar de romperle la mandíbula, cuando el vino por detrás con un maletín.

Ahora si me las pagaras!. Grite, estaba a punto de golpearlo pero el me detuvo el brazo y me beso, con Dom y su familia nos han sucedido a Bryan y a mi muchas cosas extrañas, pero eso ya fue otra cosa.

Volverás a saber de mi. Susurro Show juntando su frente con la mía, luego abrió los ojos, me rodeo y siguió corriendo, me quede totalmente confundida, lo vi escapar y subir a un auto, luego escuche decir a Hopps.

El avión esta cayendo, debemos saltar!.

Te sigo!. Dijo Toretto. Hopps salto al auto donde estaban Tecs y Roman.

Salta hazlo. Le dijo Dom a Letty, y ella lo iso.

Que esperas?!. Le dijo Letty a Dom desde abajo.

Dom miro hacia atrás, y vio que yo venia corriendo hacia el.

Que paso?, y Show?. Me pregunto.

El se subió a un auto por la parte posterior del avión, lo siento. Dije en verdad decepcionada.

No importa lo resolveremos después salta!. Me dijo, mire por donde había venido, y luego salte.

Dom decidió asegurarse de que Show ya no seguía hay, fue a la parte posterior, y vio que seguía en el auto, pero en cuanto lo vio, Show arranco hacia adelante y salio del avión.

Todos comenzamos a preocuparnos, cuando Dom salio del humo del avión con el maletín, Letty fue hasta el, y le dio la bienvenida con un beso. Parecía que todos estaban bien, no faltaba nadie.

Y que paso con Show?, donde esta?. Pregunto Mía.

El escapo, todo por mi culpa. Dije bajando la mirada.

Tal ves si no te hubieras ido con el el no habría escapado. Dijo Bryan.

Bryan!. Dijo Mía.

De no haber ido con el Bryan tu esposa estaría muerta, deberías agradecérmelo!. Dije con los ojos llorosos.

Muy bien ya basta!, que Show alla escapado no fue culpa de nadie, lo que tenia que pasar ya paso ¿se entiende?. Dijo Hopps como la vos de la razón.

Bryan abrazo a Mía con fuerza y ella iso lo mismo. Yo me seguía preguntando, ¿por que demonios Show me beso?.

Así que...esto vale mucho. Dijo Dom alzando el maletín que Show creyó se había llevado.

Como los intercambiaste?. Pregunte.

Mientras que Show estaba ocupado tratando de escapar, me dio tiempo de intercambiar los maletines.

Cuanto quieres por el?. Pregunto Hopps.

1327\. dijo Toretto.

Unos días después, mi familia se encontraba en su nueva casa.

El trafico es terrible, el aire un asco, pero no es tan malo te acostumbraras. Dijo Bryan a su bebe.

Y tendrás una cochera, para que armes un auto con papi. Dijo Mía.

Eso es?, ¿vamos a armar un auto?. Pregunto Bryan a su bebe.

Mas te vale que el primero sea un porsche. Dijo Dom.

No confundas al niño. Dijo Bryan.

Mía dejaras que se salga con la suya?. Dijo Dom jugando con ellos.

Y que te parece si, sentamos cabeza?. Pregunto Gisel a Han.

Y en donde te parece bien?. Pregunto Han.

En Tokio, los dos siempre hablamos de Tokio.

En Tokio sera. Dijo Han sonriendo.

En eso llego Hopps en su patrulla junto a Helena.

Mía sera mejor que escondas el aceite de bebe ya!, es solo una broma. Dijo Roman.

Mejor esconde esa cabeza enorme. Dijo Hopps, al escucharlo Tecs escupió su cerveza para reírse.

Solo estaba bromeando pero, de acuerdo. Dijo Roman.

Es oficial, ya son libres. Dijo Hopps. Tecs y Roman chocaron los puños dos veces en celebración.

No fue tan difícil trabajar para mi o si?. Dijo Hopps. Toretto se rio un poco.

Todos saben que tu trabajas para mi Hopps. Dijo Toretto.

Es cuestión de enfoque. Dijo Bryan y se fue con Mía. Toretto dio un paso frente a Hopps.

Nada mal, para ser un policía. Dijo Dom. Hopps dio un paso frente a Dom.

Jamas creí confiar en un criminal. Dijo Hopps.

Hasta la otra. Dijo Hopps.

Hasta la otra. Dijo Dom.

Mientras que Letty se acercaba a Helena.

Elena. Dijo Letty.

Letty. Dijo Elena.

Esto va a ser incomodo. Dijo Tecs.

Pero ultra sexy. Dijeron Tecs y Roman al mismo tiempo.

Gracias por cuidar de el, eres una increíble mujer. Dijo Letty tocando su hombro.

Es un hombre único, ¿prometes impedir que se meta en problemas?. Dijo Elena.

Ambas sabemos que eso jamas va a pasar. Dijo Letty.

Luego Letty se fue, y luego de ella llego Toretto.

Nadie te obliga a irte Helena. Dijo Toretto.

Esta es tu familia, es lo que eres. Le dijo a Toretto refiriéndose a su familia.

Esta es mi familia, es lo que soy. Dijo Elena señalando su collar del FBI.

Elena le dio un dulce beso a Dom, y luego se fue.

Hopps y ella se fueron a su patrulla. Y luego todos fueron a sentarse a la mesa, y Roman tomo una papa.

El empezó le toca la oración, reglas de la casa hermano. Dijo Bryan.

No esperen, falta Briana. Dijo Mía buscándome.

Justo en ese momento, llegue yo al patio.

Ah, hay esta. Dijo Bryan.

Bri, ¿nos acompañas?. Pregunto Letty.

No tengo hambre ahora gracias. Dije saliendo del patio algo preocupada.

A donde vas?. Pregunta Roman.

Debo...visitar a un amigo, pero volveré enseguida lo prometo. Dije evasiva.

Deberías comer algo al menos, por si te da hambre en el camino. Insistió Bryan.

Si me da hambre te prometo Bryan que me comprare un sándwich. Dije algo molesta y seguí mi camino.

Anna jamas te había hablado así. Dijo Tecs.

Solo cuando algo le molesta. Dijo Bryan.

Debe seguir aturdida por lo que paso. Dijo Mía.

Se culpa a si misma por dejar ir a Show. Dijo Dom.

Pero ella sabe que nosotros no la culpamos por lo que paso o no?. Dijo Roman.

Solo esta preocupada es todo. Dijo Bryan abrazando a Mía, tratando de convencerse de eso a si mismo.

Comencemos. Dijo Letty sentándose en las piernas de Dom, y todos se tomaron de las manos.

Señor, gracias por esta cena, gracias por este ángel el nuevo miembro de la familia, pero sobre todo, gracias, por los autos veloces. Dijo Roman.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: en realidad a Briana le llego un correo de Show, para que fuera a verlo cerca de donde ellos estaban. Si quieren saber que paso agradecería un comentario, aunque sea bueno o malo. Adiooos ;-)


	2. Capitulo 2

NOTA DEL AUTOR: agradezco a sadicadestrucción por su comentario, y como lo pidió aquí esta: el segundo capitulo de "EL BESO".

APOYAR CON UN COMENTARIO.

CAPITULO 2.

¿TAN SOLO UN CHICO MALO?.

\- Y es así, como llegamos aquí. Briana estuvo todo el tiempo contando la historia.

\- Excelente narración, ¿alguna introducción, o una moraleja?. Dijo Show sentado frente a ella.

\- Que te parece...?, ¿conoces a las demás personas tanto como a ti mismo?, ¿crees que puedes descifrar el carácter de alguien con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos?, aveces no es solo la primera impresión lo que cuenta, aveces necesitas pasar las 24 horas del dia con esa persona para entender si quiera como es su carácter, como y cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones o creencias, o con que principios dirige su vida. Esa podría ser una introducción, y la moraleja sería... los enemigos pueden empezar siendo amigos, y los amigos pueden empezar siendo enemigos. Narraba Brin para el.

\- Como?. Pregunto el.

\- Como que?.

\- Como es que una chica con una familia de corredores callejeros puede vivir cada dia, con tanta pasión por la escritura como la narración, me parece algo tan...puro y hermoso.

\- Pues gracias, es la primera vez que escucho eso.

\- No me mal entiendas, me gusto mucho tu versión, tu historia, tu narración, pero...te faltaron muchos detalles, como cuando Helena se enfrento a Letty, o que Bryan fuera a visitar a Braga.

\- Si bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, como escuchaste le prometí a Bryan que volvería temprano, y podría cumplir esa promesa si tan solo me dijeras, ¿quien te dio mi correo? Y ¿para que me citaste aquí?. Pregunto Briana.

\- En cuanto al correo, recuerda que tengo varios contactos en todas partes, uno de ellos se ofreció a dármelo. Y la razón por la que te traje aquí fue por, nada en particular. Dijo el muy tranquilo.

\- Para nada?, te tomaste la molestia de pedir mi correo a un extraño, por nada?. Pregunto confundida.

\- Bueno, tal ves no para nada, admito que quería volver a verte. Dijo Show.

\- Volver a verme?, y para que querrías volver a verme?. Pregunto Briana cruzándose de piernas.

\- Owen miro sus pantalones negros ajustados hasta los tobillos, y sus tacones negros de hebilla .

\- Tal vez en parte por que estoy loco por las rubias. Dijo Show volviendo su mirada a sus ojos. Briana sonrío sarcástica.

\- Te atreves a tocarme, y te terminare de romperte la mandíbula. Amenazo ella.

\- Vamos a pasar un buen rato sin duda.

\- Me encantaría seguir platicando pero, si no llego ahora Bryan me va a matar. Dijo Briana recogiendo sus cosas.

\- El es mayor que tu?. Pregunta Show de repente.

\- Si, ¿por que?.

\- Que edad tienen, tu y el?.

\- Bueno, teniendo un sobrino creo que no necesito decirte que edad tengo yo y que edad tiene el.

\- Siendo honesto, no puedo calcularte mayor de 27.

\- Ni yo a ti mayor de 30.

\- y si eres mayor de 18 años, entonces por que sigues dejando que el controle tu vida?.

\- Bryan no controla mi vida, solo se preocupa por mi, si tuvieras hermanos sabrías...

\- un hermano mayor!. Dijo Show interrumpiéndola.

\- Tienes un hermano mayor?.

\- 3 años mayor, se llama Deckard, yo le decía Deck y el a mi Wen, el dejo de decirme que hacer desde que cumplí 18. aseguro Show.

\- Y donde esta el?.

\- Es una buena pregunta, que por desgracia no tiene respuesta, por que no tengo idea de donde este.

\- Si sabes que podría decirle a Hopps y Helena donde te escondes, y ellos te encarcelarían cierto?.

\- Si lo se, pero no puedes hacerlo.

\- Y que te hace creer eso?.

\- Que yo aun tengo algo que tu quieres.

\- Que sería...?. Pregunto Briana sarcástica.

\- La respuesta, de por que ese beso, ¿quieres saber que significo, y por que lo hice no?.

\- Por que no solo me lo dices de una ves?.

\- Por que si te lo dijera hoy, no te enviaría lo que pienso enviarte.

\- Eres un idiota, y me das lastima. Dijo otra ves recogiendo su bolso.

\- Y por que te doy lastima?.

\- Por que se nota que no conoces ni jamas conocerás lo que es el verdadero amor y la verdadera amistad. Dijo y Briana se retiro de hay. Owen se quedo un poco pensativo, luego sonrió para si mismo.

\- Mas tarde, Briana regreso a su casa en la noche. Abrió y cerro la puerta lentamente para no despertar a nadie y subió las escaleras igual, pero al final de ellas, estaba Bryan el cual la sorprendió.

\- Anna. Dijo Bryan detrás de ella.

\- Bryan!. Grito Briana al darse la vuelta.

\- Me asustaste. Dijo Briana sonriendo.

\- De haber llegado mas temprano no te abría asustado.

\- Oye lo siento si, se me pasaron los minutos, en verdad no creí que llegaría tan tarde.

\- Donde estabas?. Pregunto Bryan recapitulando.

\- En casa de un amigo, se los dije antes de salir.

\- Y que estaban haciendo que tardaron tanto?.

\- Bryan, ya no soy una niña, tengo mas de 20 años, creo que puedo cuidarme sola, ya no necesito que estés como un policía encima de mi. Dijo Briana calmada pero firme y luego se fue.

\- Bryan?. Pregunto Mía asomada desde la puerta aun medio dormida.

\- Mía, ¿por que no estas durmiendo?. Pregunto Bryan.

\- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, ¿que les pasa ahora?. Pregunto Mía un poco enojada.

\- Me esta ocultando algo debo saber que es.

\- Bryan es tu hermana de la que estas hablando, si tuviera algún problema ya te lo abría dicho, ahora entra Jack no me dejo dormir en todo el día. Dijo Mía y ambos regresaron a su cuarto.

\- Las cosas han cambiado mucho, ahora Jack tiene 5 años y esta empezando a ir a la escuela. Show le prometió a Briana que le enviaría algo, pero hasta ahora no le había llegado nada...hasta ahora.

\- Bryan iba a llevar a Jack al preescolar, Mía se iba a su trabajo, y Briana se iba a su clase de escritura, normalmente Dom se quedaba solo en la casa, pero esta vez Letty iría para acompañarlo.

\- Jack estaba jugando con su auto sobre un paquete, cuando Bryan vino y lo tomo.

\- Ven aca. Dijo Bryan levantando a Jack, y se dio cuenta de que había un paquete para Briana.

\- Bri!, hay un paquete para ti en la puerta!. Dijo Bryan.

\- Briana salio, y vio el paquete, vio que había una nota encima de el.

\- _Para Briana._ Decía en el sobre. Briana abrió el sobre, y empezó a leer.

\- _Se que te ves hermosa con todo, y aun mas con pocos centímetros mas de altura, así que tuve que comprártelos, y con comprarlos quiero decir que los robe, espero que los uses algún dia. O S._

\- Briana iso la carta a un lado, y abrió el paquete.

\- Dentro, había un par de tacones negros altos.

\- Briana tomo el paquete, entro a la casa, y lo hecho a la basura, luego volvió a salir, y fue con Bryan que estaba con Jack.

\- Donde esta mami?. Pregunto Jack.

\- Amm, no lo se ya vendrá. Le dijo Bryan abrochando su cinturón.

\- Quiero a mami. Dijo y lanzo su auto de juguete fuera del de verdad.

\- Oye, los autos no vuelan Jack. Dijo Briana al recoger el juguete.

\- Pero este si lo hace verdad Jack?. Pregunto Bryan tomándolo y dándoselo a Jack.

\- Sip. Contesto Jack tomando su juguete.

\- Mientras tanto Mía y Toretto charlaban.

\- Los O´conner en una mini van, ¿quien lo diría?. Dijo Toretto.

\- A Briana le agrada la idea de alejarse de las persecuciones y carreras de autos, me dijo que ese nunca fue su estilo de todas formas, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Bryan, le esta costando Dom, el no quiere que me de cuenta pero, se le hace difícil el juego de la casita.

\- Ya se acostumbrara, solo dale tiempo.

\- Y nueve meses que tal suenan?. Dijo Mía, Dom se la quedo viendo.

\- Estoy embarazada.

\- Y aun no se lo has dicho.

\- No quiero que se sienta presionado. Dijo Mía.

\- Oye, puedes llevarme?. Le pregunto Briana a Bryan.

\- Claro, a menos que también quieras mentirme acerca de a donde vas. Dijo Bryan.

\- Bryan basta no quiero discutir contigo.

\- Briana por que...

\- no frente a Jack. Dijo Briana. Era obvio que Briana tenia razón, así que Bryan obedeció.

\- Siéntate junto a Jack. Le dijo Bryan.

\- Briana le dio la vuelta al auto, y se sentó junto a Jack.

\- Tía Brin!. Dijo Jack al ver que ella iría con ellos.

\- Hola Jack, hoy no te había visto. Dijo Briana sentada junto a el.

\- Pero luego de que ella cerrara la puerta, empezó un sonido, como si fuera una especie de alarma.

\- Que es eso?. Pregunto Mía.

\- Toretto miro hacia la caja, y se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía de hay.

\- Abajo!. Grito y aparto a Mía cuando la caja exploto, Briana abrazo a Jack con fuerza, Bryan cerro la puerta de la mini van y su cara quedo pegada al cristal. Toda la casa quedo en llamas.

\- Jack!. Grito Mía y corrió hacia donde estaban ellos.

\- Bryan se levanto del piso y abrió la puerta, Briana le desabrocho el cinturón y Bryan lo cargo, luego llego Mía y Bryan se lo entrego a ella, Briana salio del auto, miro a Dom y corrió hacia la carretera.

\- Briana llego al mismo lugar donde vio a Show el dia anterior, lo vio a el sentado en una mesa, como si ya la estuviese esperando.

\- Fuiste tu verdad?. Dijo Briana al llegar con el.

\- Estaba consciente de que despreciarías y desperdiciarías mi regalo, así que quise asegurarme de que entendieras el mensaje, sin la necesidad de lastimar pero amenazar con matar a los miembros de tu familia, mi primera opción era escribirlo en la carta, pero creí que no sería tan romántico.

\- Que mensaje?, tu no me diste ningún mensaje.

\- A no?, pensé que lo había hecho, bueno entonces fue un alivio que nadie halla salido herido, sobre todo tu sobrino amm...¿como se llama?.

\- Que mensaje?. Volvió a preguntar Briana molestándose.

\- El mensaje, de que nada, que yo te pida que hagas, es una opción, y todo, lo que yo te regale, es para que tu lo uses.

\- Yo no soy, tu esclava, y ciertamente, no estoy interesada en serlo.

\- Tu viste de lo que soy capaz de hacer, y créeme cuando te digo, que no se cuando detenerme.

\- Briana se quedo viéndolo un segundo, y se fue por donde vino.

\- Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer!. Advirtió Show. Briana se detuvo, pero siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta.

\- Te estoy vigilando Baby Doll. Dijo tomando su tableta, en la cual tenia las cámaras de seguridad de la calle donde vivían.

\- Mientras que Toretto recibió noticias de que Hopps estaba en un hospital, así que fue alla para verlo. Helena lo recibió en la sala de espera.

\- Cuando yo llegue el estaba disparándole a un tipo, el nos lanzo una bomba, Hopps nos lanzo por la ventana y caímos sobre un auto, recupero el conocimiento esta mañana y lo primero que dijo fue, "llamen a Dom". Dijo Helena.

\- Y tu estas bien?. Pregunto Toretto.

\- Bien. El esta alla. Dijo Helena para que el fuera.

\- Dom entro en la habitación de Hopps.

\- Te pasas la vida protegiendo personas y que te dan?, gelatina y televisión mala de los 80. dijo Dom en la puerta.

\- Bueno, los baños de esponja no están tan mal. Dijo Hopps.

\- Papa!. Dijo una niña sentada en la otra parte de la habitación.

\- Discúlpame hija.

\- Hija?. Pregunto Dom.

\- Dom ella es mi hija, hija el es un amigo, ve a saludar. Le dijo Hopps.

\- Dominic Toretto no?, mi papa me dijo que...un dia te dio una paliza. Dijo la niña con el.

\- Señorita educación. Le espeto Hopps.

\- Dom miro a Hopps quien le iso una señal de "auch".

\- Tu padre esta tomando muchos medicamentos, es entendible que aveces alucine. Dijo Dom.

\- Lo dudo. Dijo la niña.

\- Señorita. Le dijo Hopps.

\- Ahora quiero que vallas con Helena a comer algo. Dijo Hopps.

\- Andando señorita. Dijo Helena tomando a la niña de los hombros.

\- Cuida esa boca!. Le dijo Hopps antes de que ella se fuera.

\- Quien te iso esto?. Pregunto Dom ya cuando se habían ido.

\- Recuerdas a Owen Show?, bueno, este es su hermano malo y feo. Dijo Hopps dándole un archivo de el.

\- Deckard Show. Dijo al leer el nombre.

\- Ambos sirvieron en el ejercito, pero el se entero de varios secretos tanto nacionales como internacionales, el gobierno decidió que el era un mal necesario, pero cuando su hermanito decidió asaltar la interpol hace 5 años, decidieron que ya no era necesario, intentaron matarlo pero el escapo, ha sido un fantasma desde entonces. Explico Hopps.

\- No quiero que los Show sigan metiéndose con mi familia.

\- Este tipo intento ponerme dos metros bajo tierra, te prometo Toretto que cuando salga de aquí, lo voy a lastimar tanto que deseara que su madre hubiese dejado las piernas cerradas.

\- No has sabido nada sobre Owen Show?.

\- No, ¿por que?.

\- Briana esta muy afectada con lo que paso, Bryan piensa que le haría bien verlo tras las rejas.

\- Pues sera un enorme placer para mi concederle ese deseo. Dijo Hopps.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: un poco corto lo se, pero quiero seguir de "Furiosos 6" a "Furiosos 7", espero que este les guste tanto como el primero, y agradecería que me dieran animos con un comentario, aunque sea uno solo, y ahora me despido adioooos ;-)


	3. Capitulo 3

NOTA DEL AUTOR: a decir verdad jamás creí que tanta gente llegaría a leerlo, soy como la linda madre de Owen Shaw orgullosa de lo malvado que puede ser su hijo. Y sin nada mas que decir: EL BESO 3.

CAPITULO 3.

SIGUIENDO CON EL PLAN.

\- Toretto les dijo a Bryan y Mía que se llevaran a Briana y Jack a la fortaleza de Mando, un amigo de Toretto que vive en República Dominicana.

\- Descuiden, aquí estarán a salvo, si se meten con ustedes aquí se meten con todo el país. Les decía Mando.

\- Y, nadie entra ni sale sin que tu lo sepas?. Pregunto Briana.

\- Así es, ¿por que?. Pregunto el.

\- Nada, solo me preocupan mi hermano y su familia. Dijo Briana.

\- Descuida Briana, tu familia esta a salvo aquí.

\- En eso Mando recibió una llamada.

\- Es tu hermano. Dijo el entregándole el teléfono a Mía.

\- Hola Dom, estamos bien, deberías ver a Bryan monto un centro de vigilancia en la cochera, parece agente del FBI. Le respondió Mía.

\- Así es mejor...¿ya se lo dijiste?. Dijo Dom caminando por el hospital.

\- no no puedo hacerlo, Dom vas a necesitar a Bryan en algún momento, deben acompañarse. Dijo mía.

\- Esta bien, quédense hay, voy a buscar a Han. Dijo Dom y subió a un ascensor.

\- Unas horas después, un paquete llego a la casa de Mando.

\- Briana!. Llamo el con el paquete en las manos.

\- Si?. pregunto ella cuando llego con el.

\- Llego esto para ti, creo que tienes un admirador. Le dijo con una sonrisa y luego se fue.

\- No tienes idea. Dijo Briana susurrando cuando el ya se había ido.

\- Era una caja larga pero delgada, había una nota encima, cerro los ojos, respiro profundo, abrió la nota y empezó a leerla.

\- _El negro te hace ver mas hermosa de lo que ya eres, me recuerda a la noche en que te vi, si lo usas para dormir me ayudaras a tener dulces sueños mi Baby Doll._

\- _O S._

\- Ella abrió la caja, y había una manta envolviendo lo que había dentro, ella desato la manta, y dentro había un vestido para dormir negro de seda, ajustado en el escote y suelto de hay hasta los muslos.

\- Estará demente si cree que me pondré esto. Dijo Briana para si misma.

\- Briana fue al cuarto que le dieron en la fortaleza de Mando. Escondió el regalo debajo del clóset, cuando sonó el teléfono.

\- Hola?. Ella contesto.

\- _No estoy demente pero me encantaría verte con eso puesto._ Dijo Show en el auricular.

\- No me pondré ese vestido Playboy solo para complacerte.

\- No creo que deba recordarte que si no haces todo lo que yo te pida, tu linda familia pagara por ese error. Amenazo Show desde su escondite.

\- Eso crees?, estamos en una fortaleza Show, una bien abastecida fortaleza, si decido no usar ese vestido para dormir esta noche, ¿que crees que vas a hacer para lastimarlos?.

\- Están en República Dominicana, en la fortaleza de Armando Cárdenas, el 90% de sus guardias son de la CIA, yo, dirijo a la CIA, si les dijera que secuestraran a tu hermano, su esposa y tu sobrino, ellos lo harían. Dijo Show. A Briana le dolió saber eso.

\- No puedes escapar de mi Brin, estoy en todas partes, no importa a donde corras o donde te escondas, yo siempre terminare encontrándote. Afirmo Show. Briana tapo el auricular con su hombro, mientras cerro los ojos y escondió sus labios tragándose el dolor.

\- Solo dime que quieres de mi. Dijo casi susurrando.

\- Desearía poder verte y abrazarte, no me gusta que llores, tampoco me gusta amenazarte, pero aveces no me das otra opción. Y ahora solo quiero decirte, que no sabes cuanto desearía estar hay para verte dormir, y tal vez...acompañarte. Dijo el y ella colgó enseguida.

\- Caíste. Dijo y luego colgó el también.

\- Mientras que Bryan estaba en la cochera con un montón de cámaras de vigilancia, y Mía llego con el.

\- Estas bien?. Le pregunto Mía.

\- Si es solo...estos tipos...no se cansan. Dijo Bryan.

\- Oye, Dom te necesita, deben ir alla y detener a esos hombres antes de que lastimen mas a nuestra familia, yo confió en ti. Le dijo Mía.

\- Gracias. Le dijo Bryan para luego besarla.

\- Esa noche, en el escondite de Show.

\- Hermanito. Dijo Deckard Show detrás de el, Show volteo hacia el.

\- Me dijeron que querías verme. Dijo Deckard.

\- Hola Deck, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar. Dijo Owen Show abriendo los brazos mostrándole la bodega abandonada donde estaban.

\- No bromees, y dime ¿para que me necesitas?.

\- Para cazarla.

\- Cazar a quien?.

\- A ella, es parte de los Toretto, la hermana de Bryan O´conner.

\- Owen tu ya lo viste, ella esta muerta y no regresara.

\- No ella, su reencarnación, Briana O´conner.

\- Hay no. Dijo Deckard tapándose los ojos con su mano.

\- Esta vez si lo haré bien, esta vez...todo saldrá como debió salir la última vez.

\- Y como planeas hacer eso?.

\- Haz todo lo que sea necesario, pero quiero… que me la traigas con vida.

\- Al dia siguiente. Toretto estaba frente a su destruida casa, cuando Deckard paso con su auto en frente de el.

\- Toretto también tomo el auto con el que vino y empezó a perseguirlo por toda la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a un estacionamiento, estaban cara a cara, ambos aceleraron y chocaron sus autos. Toretto salio primero, y luego Deckard salio con una escopeta.

\- Creíste que sería una pelea callejera?. Le pregunto Deckard.

\- Que quieres aquí?. Le pregunto Toretto.

\- Entrégame a la chica, es lo único que mi hermano quiere.

\- Yo no tengo a ninguna chica.

\- Claro que si, la hermana de Bryan O´conner. Toretto se sorprendió, pero en eso llegaron varios agentes que empezaron a disparar, Show les disparaba también y desapareció.

\- Toretto tomo a uno de los guardias del cuello con su brazo, cuando el jefe de esos agentes llego.

\- Buenos días, señor Toretto. Dijo el jefe saludándolo.

\- Quien es usted?. Pregunto Toretto.

\- El jefe de todos ellos, ahora, ¿quisiera soltar a mi agente?, se esta poniendo algo azul. Dijo y Toretto lo soltó.

\- De acuerdo, ahora, ¿que le parece si hablamos en mi oficina?, ¡puedo entregarle a Deckard Show por cierto!. Le dijo mientras caminaba.

\- Ambos fueron a una especie de cuartel, en el cual hablaron.

\- Quiere una cerveza, tengo Velga. Dijo el agente.

\- De hecho la corona me gusta mas. Dijo Toretto. Y el jefe saco una caja de cerveza de corona.

\- Su expediente no es solo interesante, es sumamente entretenido. Dijo como explicación. Toretto tomo una de las cervezas.

\- Según logro entender, usted necesita mi ayuda, pero ¿por que necesitaría su ayuda?, podría estar ahora en mi casa tomando una cerveza de corona y dejar que los Show vengan a mi.

\- Y que de bueno has conseguido con eso?, tienes a un amigo en el hospital, y los Show te están amenazando con quitarte a tu con cuñada. Dijo el agente. Toretto lo vio sorprendido.

\- No creas que no lo escuche. Dijo el.

\- Para que me trajo aquí?.

\- Por que quiero ofrecerte un trato, existe un aparato de rastreo, se llama "el ojo de dios", puede encontrar a cualquier persona, en cualquier lugar del mundo, el trato es...si usted consigue a la chica que invento ese aparato, yo le permitiré usarlo, para encontrar a los Show.

\- Y donde esta esa chica?.

\- Fue secuestrada por mafiosos, en un autobús de carga cerca de la India.

\- Para eso necesito a mi equipo. Dijo Toretto.

\- Ya me adelante. Dijo el agente, y dejaron pasar a Bryan, Tecs y Roman.

\- No trajimos a tus otros dos amigos ya que ellos están muy lejos de aquí en Tokio Japón, muy lejos de nuestro alcance. Explico el jefe.

\- Así esta bien. Dijo Toretto.

\- Dom, ¿quieres decirnos que esta pasando?. Pregunto Roman.

\- Vamos a encontrar a Show. Dijo Dom.

\- Si estas seguro de lo que haces ¿verdad?. Pregunto Tecs.

\- Lo estoy. Dijo Toretto.

\- Y el equipo ya esta completo. Dijo el agente. Toretto volteo y vio a Letty y Briana entrar. Toretto se acerco a Letty mientras que Briana se acerco a Bryan.

\- Hola Bryan. Le dijo Briana.

\- Hola Bri. Le dijo Bryan.

\- Lamento haber estado tan tensa, es que estos días he tenido mucho en que pensar. Dijo ella abrazándolo.

\- Descuida, creo que yo he sido un poco duro también. Dijo el correspondiendo a su abrazo. Mientras que Dom y Letty también estaban hablando.

\- Fui a la casa, sentí horror cuando no te vi. Le dijo, luego miro el crucifijo que traía.

\- _Nunca estarás solo._ Escucho decir.

\- Donde encontraste eso?. Le pregunto Letty.

\- Siempre lo he tenido. Respondió Toretto.

\- Me parece, que nuestros les parecerán…muy interesantes. Dijo el jefe mostrando los autos que tenia.

\- Todos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa a discutir el plan.

\- Muy bien, cuando me pidieron que detuviera un tanque, yo lo hice, cuando me pidieron que derribara un avión, también lo hice, ¡bam!, al suelo. ¡Pero esto ya es una locura!. Dijo Roman.

\- No, no no, lo único que te he visto derribar fueron las rodillas de esa chica, ¿la recuerdas en el baño?. Dijo Bryan, Tecs y el rieron.

\- En serio Bryan ahora?, Digo, por una vez, quisiera ser yo quien tome las decisiones.

\- Muy bien Roman, si tanto lo quieres, adelante, danos el plan. Dijo Toretto.

\- Bueno, yo no me refería a...justo ahora digo... dijo Roman sacando excusas.

\- Pero, si insisten...creo que debemos bajar por este lado de la montaña. Dijo Roman.

\- Pero no hay carreteras ni caminos cerca. Dijo Sheppard, el principal del jefe.

\- Si, y justamente eso es lo que lo hace tan ideal. Afirmo Roman

\- Por mucho que odie admitirlo, esa idea no es tan descabellada. Dijo Bryan.

\- Pues yo opino... decía Sheppard.

\- No no opines, ese es trabajo del jefe. Reclamo Roman.

\- Pero yo... seguía insistiendo.

\- Shh!. Dijo Roman callándolo.

\- Bien, y ¿como planeas llegar alla?. Pregunta Sheppard agrandando la imagen de la zona.

\- Amm, ¿Tecs?!. Dijo Roman.

\- Creo que tengo una idea para eso. Dijo Tecs. Sheppard miro a Roman como "en serio".

\- Que?, yo denegué, eso es lo que hace un líder, liderar. Dijo Roman apuntando con su mano hacia el frente. Briana saco una sonrisa, y Toretto se acerco hacia los autos que estaban en frente.

\- Tecs, quiero que hagas un hijo del diablo, entre ese. Dijo apuntando a un auto todo terreno.

\- Y ese. Dijo apuntando a su auto.

\- La armadura es muy pesada, te frenara. Advirtió Tecs.

\- Esta ves, no solo debemos ser rápidos. Dijo Toretto.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: por cierto, subiré un capitulo cada tres días, pero si no lo hago significa que estuve ocupada o algo así, es igual, se les quiere...Byeeee, Adioooos ;-)


	4. Capitulo 4

NOTA DEL AUTOR: otra vez gracias a sadicadestruction por sus comentarios, para entender lo que está pasando recomendaría seguir leyendo. Con ustedes: EL BESO 4.

CAPITULO 4.

TORETTO TRAS SHOW, Y SHOW TRAS DE MI.

\- Dom, Letty, Roman y Tecs estaban en autos separados y Bryan y Briana estaban en el mismo auto.

\- Oye Roman, ¿seguro de que estas bien?, como tu amigo sabes que me preocupo por ti. Decía Tecs a Roman, todos reían.

\- Señor Toretto, ¿que le parece si tratamos de ser lo mas discretos posible?. Dijo el jefe de los agentes.

\- No siempre lo soy. Dijo el por el intercomunicador.

\- Pero si intenta serlo, cambiare mi barril de Velga, por uno de corona.

\- Te estarías haciendo un favor. Dijo Toretto. Cuando la compuerta del avión se abrió.

\- Oye Roman, ¿necesitas aire?, por que pronto vas a tener mucho.

\- Uno por uno se fueron lanzando, primero Toretto, luego Letty, después los O´conner, y por último Tecs.

\- Roman andando, ¿que pasa galán? Este es tu plan asúmelo. Dijo Toretto por el radio.

\- Me quedare con el piloto, daremos la vuelta y los cuidaremos desde el aire. Respondió Roman.

\- El paracaídas se guía por GPS, tu no tienes que hacer nada!. Dijo Letty por el intercomunicador.

\- Nunca les dijiste que esto no es lo tuyo que esta vida no es para ti. Se reclamaba Roman a si mismo.

\- Si ni yo tampoco, ¿y eso que?. Dijo Briana por el intercomunicador también. Bryan la miro y ella respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Tecs!. Grito Toretto.

\- Ya me encargue!. Dijo Tecs, tomo un interruptor, lo presiono y un paracaídas salio por detrás del auto de Roman.

\- Pero que...!. dijo el y presiono fuerte el freno, pero igual salio disparado fuera del avión.

\- Tecs!, te odio Tecs!. Gritaba Roman mientras que Briana miro por el retrovisor y vio el auto de Roman volando.

\- Por dios. Dijo mirando hacia atrás.

\- Luego de un minuto o dos Bryan miro a cuantos pies de altura estaban, y vio que estaban llegando al suelo.

\- Ya casi llegamos. Y en eso, los paracaídas de todos se abrieron.

\- Iban llegando al piso, cuando soltaron los paracaídas.

\- Toretto fue el primero en caer a la carretera, luego Tecs, Letty y los O´conner.

\- Todos listos?!. Dijo Toretto por el intercomunicador.

\- Touch dawn babies!. Dijo Letty al caer.

\- Listo. Dijo Tecs.

\- Estamos bien y listos. Dijo Bryan hablando por ambos.

\- Oigan!, alguien puede ayudarme a bajar?. Dijo Roman desde el aire.

\- Descuida Roman volveremos por ti después. Dijo Toretto.

\- Este no era el plan!. Dijo Roman desde el aire.

\- Ellos empezaron a conducir, cuando por fin vieron el autobús.

\- Tecs, al frente!. Dijo Toretto y todos hicieron una fila empujando un auto tras el otro, los O´conner de últimos, luego Letty, después Toretto y de frente al autobús estaba Tecs.

\- Señor, tenemos compañía. Dijo uno de los que estaban en el autobús.

\- Y afuera de el, a los lados aparecieron ametralladoras que les disparaban.

\- Letty y Dom avanzaron, lanzaron ganchos a la pared del autobús y se miraron.

\- Hazlo. Dijo Dom, y explotaron la pared.

\- Bryan golpeo el cristal del auto lleno de agujeros de bala y subió al frente del auto.

\- Tu quedate aquí, sigue conduciendo. Le dijo Bryan a Briana, y ella tomo el volante.

\- Tecs, empújalos!. Dijo Dom, y el empujo el auto hacia el autobús.

\- Bryan subió al autobús, y empezó a pelear con la tripulación, pero cuando ya termino con todos, se topo con un Japones parte de los agentes que tienen a la chica secuestrada. Ambos empezaron a pelear.

\- Mientras tanto en la base.

\- Que es eso?. Pregunto Sheppard al ver otro punto rojo en su mapa, (lo que significa que había alguien mas).

\- Regresamos a la escena, y Deckard Show entro en acción. Golpeo el auto de Toretto y al mirarlo sonrió.

\- Bienvenido a la fiesta señor Show. Dijo el jefe de los agentes.

\- Briana miro por su retrovisor y vio el auto de Show, ella volteo hacia atrás y el la vio.

\- Hay estas. Dijo Show y acelero hacia ella. No había hacia donde huir, así que Briana también subió al capo del auto, y cuando Show llego con ella golpeo el auto y ella voló y callo en el autobús. Alzo la mirada y vio a Bryan peleando contra el tipo, ella se levanto, corrió y golpeo al tipo entre las piernas, el se arrodillo de dolor.

\- Que haces aquí?. Le pregunto Bryan.

\- Tenemos compañía. Respondió Briana.

\- Quien?.

\- Show llego, avanzo hacia mi, subí al capo del auto, y me empujo hasta el autobús. Explico Briana rápidamente.

\- Ya que, ve por Ramsey corre. Dijo Bryan apuntando hacia donde la tenían. Briana corrió hacia alla. Y justo el tipo se medio levanto algo tembloroso.

\- Briana llego con las llaves, abrió la reja, y le quito la bolsa que tenia en la cabeza Ramsey.

\- No! déjame! Alejate de mi!. Gritaba la chica.

\- Tranquilizate me llamo Briana voy a quitarte esto. Dijo y corto las esposas de plástico con un cuchillo.

\- Mientras tanto afuera, Dom golpeo el auto de Show con el suyo, Show retrocedió y golpeo también el auto.

\- Mientras que un auto venia persiguiendo a Letty, ella se metió al lado del autobús, y otro auto apareció frente a ella.

\- No es cierto. Dijo ella. Bryan estaba en frente del monitor y vio que Letty estaba atrapada, tomo al tipo y con su cabeza apretó el botón de las ametralladoras. Las cuales dispararon las balas hacia el auto en frente y detrás de ella.

\- Briana llevo a Ramsey al frente del autobús y vio a Show, el también quito el vidrio de su auto, Briana miro hacia Bryan y el seguía peleando con el Japones.

\- Y ahora que?. Pregunto Ramsey. Pero Toretto reacciono rápido, con un botón encima del asiento donde estaba, un arpón se disparo y exploto la llanta del auto de Show, el salio volando pero aterrizo en la carretera, Toretto se pego lo mas que pudo al autobús.

\- Salten!. Les grito a ambas.

\- Que?!. Grito Ramsey.

\- Escucha, necesito que saltes al auto!. Le dijo Briana a Ramsey.

\- No! no quiero morir!. Grito Ramsey.

\- Si no saltas vamos a morir!. Reclamo Briana. Ella volteo de nuevo hacia Bryan y vio que el Japones venia hacia ellos, Bryan detrás de el.

\- Te dije que saltaras. Le dijo y la empujo hacia el auto de Toretto. Ella volteo y el tipo la golpeo en la cara. Bryan se lo quito de encima y volvieron a pelear.

\- Ella alzo la mirada y vio que Bryan seguía peleando con el, ella vio un tubo salido y lo tomo.

\- Pero el tipo Japones vio una pistola y apunto hacia Bryan, pero Bryan tomo su brazo y lo desvió, el tipo disparaba y en una de esas le dio al conductor el cuerpo callo encima del volante, lo cual iso que el autobús girara y se volteara, empujando a los tres que estaban adentro.

\- Bryan y el chico Japones vieron que el autobús se acercaba a una pendiente, ambos se miraron como dos veces, y Bryan arranco a correr primero hacia la salida, pero el tipo lo jalo hacia atrás y le cerro una reja en frente de el.

\- Eres lento. Le dijo y se fue. El tipo iba llegando a la salida, cuando Briana apareció de repente y le pego con el tubo. Ella tiro el tubo y fue con Bryan, ella trato de abrir la reja.

\- Donde están las llaves?. Le pregunto Bryan.

\- Las perdí cuando empuje a Ramsey. Contesto Briana. Ella intento por la fuerza romper la cerradura.

\- Déjalo no sirve!, ve con Dom ayúdalo con Ramsey, Letty vendrá por mi después. Le dijo Bryan.

\- No creas que te voy a dejar aquí.

\- Ve con Dom, yo saldré por adelante. Dijo y corrió hacia la parte de adelante. Briana corrió hacia afuera. Toretto volvió a pegarse al autobús.

\- Hazlo ya!. Le grito. Ella tomo impulso y salto, empezó a escalar hacia la parte de arriba del auto y se metió al asiento de atrás.

\- Y Bryan?. Pregunto Toretto.

\- Dijo que saldría por adelante. Dijo ella en la parte de atrás.

\- Tecs ven conmigo, Letty quedate con Bryan. Dijo Toretto y el y Tecs se fueron por otro camino.

\- Los autos de Dom y Tecs iban por el empinado camino, cuando otro de los autos de los agentes les llego por sorpresa.

\- Ahora!. Grito el que conducía. Y otro saco un cañón por la ventanilla.

\- Hay dio sito. Dijo Tecs mientras subía el vidrió. Y con el cañón les empezaron a disparar.

\- Tecs que pasa?. Dijo Toretto por el intercomunicador.

\- Son malditos cañones atraviesan el acero!. Dijo Tecs por el intercomunicador.

\- Pero en eso, el auto de Show apareció también, y empujo el auto de los agentes hacia la punta afilada de un árbol.

\- Briana volteo hacia atrás, y vio que Show venia pisándole los talones.

\- Dom!. Dijo Briana. Show avanzo hacia ellos.

\- Al frente. Decía Ramsey, Briana giro al frente.

\- Hay un risco al frente, al frente. Dijo Ramsey, y Dom giro de golpe, Show se puso al lado de la ventanilla donde estaba Briana. Ella lo miro y miro al frente.

\- Mientras tanto, parecía que el autobús iba a caer por un precipicio, Bryan seguía adentro, pero también seguía avanzando hacia la puerta de en frente del autobús, pero justo cuando parecía que iba a caer, se detuvo.

\- Bryan abrió la puerta del autobús, e intento bajar con cuidado, pero el cuerpo del conductor callo encima de el empujándolo, el se sujeto de la puerta y el cuerpo callo, Bryan se sujeto con las dos manos de la puerta, luego empezó a escalar por el lado volteado del autobús, y cuando subió a la punta...el autobús empezó a caerse, Bryan empezó a correr, cuando iba llegando a la punta del autobús, el auto de Letty apareció y Bryan se sujeto de el, Letty le dio tal vuelta al auto que tiro a Bryan un poco mas alla.

\- Te dolió?. Pregunto ella cuando salio del auto. Bryan solo se levanto y fue con ella.

\- No descuida. Dijo cuando se subió. Letty rió.

\- Mientras tanto, Dom seguía escapando de Show, Dom golpeo su auto con el de Show, show acelero y se puso al lado del capo, pego su auto al de Toretto, y saco un arma, iba a dispararle al motor.

\- Dom!. Volvió a gritar Briana.

\- Y ahora fue el auto de Roman Pierce el que apareció de repente y golpeo el de Show desviando el disparo.

\- He vuelto perra!. Grito de emoción.

\- Roman Tecs que no se valla. Dijo Toretto por el intercomunicador.

\- Toretto giro a otro lado, y cuando Show quiso ir detrás de el, Roman lo detuvo, y Tecs lo acorralo.

\- No no no ¿quien te dijo que te fueras?. Le pregunto Roman aunque sabia que no podía escucharlo.

\- Toretto iba avanzando por la montaña, cuando Briana vio que un auto de los agentes los venían siguiendo.

\- Dom?. Dijo Briana. Dom y Ramsey empezaron a ver a todas partes, y empezaron a aparecer mas autos.

\- En la base.

\- Los están acorralando. Dijo Sheppard al ver la imagen.

\- En eso Toretto se detuvo en otro risco, y todos los autos se pusieron alrededor de el y uno en frente. Todos miraban la situación.

\- Mientras tanto, Deckard Show logro burlar a Roman y Tecs, y subió la montaña con un rifle en sus manos. Luego lo coloco en una colina y apuntaba a la cabeza de Toretto.

\- Del auto que estaba al frente, salio un tipo de color con barba blanca.

\- Lo reconozco, eso fue impresionante, y verdaderamente quisiera saber el nombre del hombre que me ha estado causando tantos problemas. Dijo el hombre.

\- En la base.

\- Que le pasa?, se quedo paralizado como un venado frente a un cazador. Dijo Sheppard.

\- Toretto no es un venado, tu puedes Dominic. Dijo el jefe.

\- Entrégame a la chica, y nadie mas saldrá herido. Dijo el otro agente.

\- Deberías ponerte tu casco para esto. Le dijo Dom a Ramsey.

\- Que?. Dijo ella y empezó a buscar, hasta que encontró un casco.

\- Denle al hombre. Dijo el agente de color y todos los hombres que tenía apuntaron a Toretto.

\- Interesante. Dijo Show quitando un segundo su ojo del rifle.

\- Dom no hagas algo estúpido. Dijo Briana casi sin voz.

\- Sabes que aveces no puedo evitarlo. Dijo Dom, y le empezó a dar vueltas a su auto levantando el polvo de la tierra.

\- En la base.

\- Que esta haciendo?. Pregunto Sheppard.

\- Disparen!. Grito el agente a sus hombres. Ellos lo hicieron, pero en eso el auto de Dom salto al barranco que estaba detrás.

\- Ramsey gritaba mientras Dom y Briana pegaron los brazos del techo los pies del piso, y Briana contuvo la respiración.

\- El auto callo de cabeza al barranco, rodo por el piso. El agente los miraba caer, mientras tanto Show recogió su rifle.

\- Luego de caer por la montaña, Dom estaba ayudando a Briana a salir del auto, ella se quedo sentada en el piso.

\- Dom, Bri ¿están bien?. Pregunto Bryan al llegar con ellos.

\- Estamos bien. Dijo Dom.

\- Mareados pero bien. Dijo Briana desde el suelo.

\- Y donde esta Ramsey?. Pregunto Letty. Toretto giro hacia el auto.

\- Ramsey abría los ojos lentamente, cuando por fin despertó.

\- Hello Kitty despertó. Dijo Letty. Bryan se acerco a ella.

\- No lo se hermano no me convence. Dijo Roman.

\- Que cosa?. Pregunto Tecs.

\- Ella no se ve como un Hacker.

\- Así?, y ¿como se ven los Hackers?.

\- Por lo general los Hackers usan esos lentes extraños, y tienen espinillas en toda la cara por beber tanta soda, créeme, con un cuerpo así, no te apoltronas en una computadora. Afirmo Roman.

\- Te duele hay?. Pregunto Bryan al ver que se sujetaba fuerte la cabeza.

\- Un poco. Dijo ella.

\- Tienes mareo, te sientes débil?, si llegas a sentir eso debes decirme. Le dijo Bryan.

\- Donde esta mi zapato?. Pregunto ella al ver solo su media en su pie izquierdo.

\- Salio volando cuando cayeron por el barranco.

\- Guao, no se si agradecerles por salvarme, o darles un golpe por tirarme al precipicio. Dijo Ramsey. Bryan sonrió y se quito.

\- Entonces agradecernos o golpearnos eh?. Dijo Toretto.

\- Ustedes trabajan para el gobierno no?. Dijo Ramsey. Letty se burlo.

\- Tenemos mismos intereses, por ejemplo el ojo de dios. Dijo Toretto. Ramsey lo miro.

\- Solo queremos que nos digas donde esta. Dijo Toretto.

\- Lo tiene un amigo, en Abu Dhabi. Respondió ella.

\- Eso fue fácil, ellos te hubieran torturado por tener esa información. Dijo Bryan.

\- En ellos no confiaba, en ustedes si. Dijo Ramsey.

\- Y por que confiar en nosotros?, apenas si nos conoces. Dijo Letty.

\- Se todo lo que hay que saber de ustedes. Ex policía, militar o algo así, la forma en que los eliminaste, requiere entrenamiento. Dijo refiriéndose a Bryan.

\- Ella es tu hermana, escuche cuando la regañabas por haber venido a ayudarte, ademas tienen la misma nariz y los nombres coinciden. Dijo refiriéndose a Briana.

\- El chico tecnología, se ofendió por el comentario del Hacker. Dijo refiriéndose a Tecs.

\- El alfa. Dijo refiriéndose a Dom.

\- La señora alfa. Dijo refiriéndose a Letty.

\- Y el bufón. Dijo refiriéndose a Roman.

\- No. espeto Roman.

\- Doble alfa, si bien dotado. Dijo Roman orgulloso.

\- Ya basta Roman no digas tonterías. Le dijo Tecs riendo.

\- La falta de respeto abunda por aquí. Dijo Roman sentándose.

\- La vida se rige por dos extremos, ceros y unos, solo dos cosas mantienen unido a un equipo, el temor o la lealtad, y no veo una gota de temor en ustedes. Dijo Ramsey.

\- Estamos unidos para todo. Dijo Toretto.

\- Lo que dijiste esta bien pero, solo una cosa, no es su esposa. Dijo Tecs refiriéndose a Letty, ella giro la mirada al piso.

\- Tu nos llevaras con tu amigo verdad?. Pregunto Briana. Todos miraron a Ramsey esperando su respuesta.

\- Ustedes me salvaron así que...¿por que no?. Dijo ella en la afirmación.

\- Tecs has la llamada, nos vamos a medio oriente. Dijo Toretto.

\- En el avión rumbo a Medio Oriente, Toretto venia caminando, se quito su chaqueta y se la puso a Letty, la cual estaba dormida, en eso llego Bryan con el.

\- Oye Dom, que locura lo de la montaña ¿no?. Dijo Bryan.

\- Estuvo algo cerca. Dijo Toretto.

\- Por que crees que Show este detrás de nosotros?. Pregunta Bryan con su cerveza en la mano.

\- Sospecho que Owen Show quiere que Briana le pague su mandíbula.

\- Que quieres decir?.

\- Me encontré con Deckard Show ayer, el me dijo que su hermano quiere a Briana, por eso esta aquí, quiere llevársela. Dijo Dom.

\- Tendrá que pasar por encima de mi para hacerlo. Aseguro Bryan.

\- Eres un hombre valiente Bryan, descubrí tu valor el dia en que nos conocimos, ¿sabes que es lo mas valiente que te he visto hacer?, (Letty despierta), ser un buen esposo con mi hermana Mía, ser un gran padre con mi sobrino Jack, ser un excelente hermano mayor, y un fiel amigo con todos nosotros, eso es un hombre de verdad. Dijo Toretto. Letty se quedo pensando en lo que dijo.

\- Mas tarde cuando aterrizaron, lo hicieron en Abu Dhabi, todos dejaron sus autos en el estacionamiento, y siguieron adelante hasta una playa.

\- Valla, valla, valla, esta mas caluroso de lo que creí. Dijo Roman.

\- Es Medio Oriente por supuesto que hace calor. Dijo Tecs.

\- No yo no me refería a eso. Dijo Roman mientras veía a Ramsey salir del agua.

\- Oye esa, es una mujer por la que bale la pena saltar de un avión. Afirmo Tecs.

\- Olvídalo yo la pedí primero. Le dijo Roman.

\- La pedí?, que estas en 4to grado escogiendo a la mas linda de la clase?. Espeto Tecs.

\- Piedra papel o tijera por ella. Dijo Roman, y empezaron a jugar.

\- Díganme que es una broma. Dijo Letty detrás de ellos. Bryan se rió.

\- Eso es asqueroso. Dijo Briana a su lado.

\- Parecen mandilones la están asechando. Defendió Letty.

\- Yo intente pedir a Ramsey hace años. Dijo un hombre Iraní acercándose a ellos.

\- Su rodilla mis pelotas, créanme no quieren hacerlo. Advirtió el, mientras todos se preguntaban quien es.

\- Hey!, Ramsey!. Dijo el al ver que ella se acercaba.

\- Hola zafar!. Dijo Ramsey poniéndose su chaqueta de pantalón, fue con el y lo abrazo.

\- Veo que tienes amigos nuevos.

\- Si amigos algo temperamentales, necesito el paquete que te envié.

\- Estarás orgullosa, te lo vendí cielo. Dijo haciendo un sello de afirmación en el aire.

\- Lo vendiste?.

\- Escuchaste eso?. Le dijo Letty a Dom.

\- Lo necesitamos. Dijo Toretto.

\- Que eso...ya no se puede.

\- Que por que?. Preguntaba Ramsey.

\- Descuiden, hay una buena y mala noticia, la buena es que esta a salvo. Dijo Zafar.

\- Y la mala?. Pregunto Ramsey.

\- Esta muy a salvo. Dijo Zafar.

\- Lo compro el príncipe de Jordania, lo quería para su super auto, lo tiene en su Pen house. Explicaba Zafar.

\- Por que tendría un auto en un Pen house?. Pregunto Tecs.

\- Es un príncipe mi amigo, puede hacer lo que quiera.

\- Y un...super auto?. Pregunto Roman.

\- Si, alcanza mas de mil kilómetros por hora, los vidrios son a prueba de balas, y el metal aguanta altas temperaturas, (eso último creo que lo invente). Explico Zafar.

\- Que...que acaso soy el único que esta excitado, por que eso es algo como, oh ho. Dijo Roman pero nadie parecía prestarle atención.

\- Como lo conseguimos Zafar?. Pregunto Toretto.

\- Sucede que mañana es el dia mas largo del año, y el príncipe quiere celebrarlo con una fiesta.

\- Tu puedes meternos hay?. Pregunto Dom.

\- Si, pero no...vestidos así. Dijo Zafar haciendo un gesto de "auch".

\- Zafar les consiguió a todos trajes nuevos.

\- Toretto traía el esmoquin clásico. Bryan el traje tipo chico lindo. Tecs un pantalón y camisa azul oscuro. Y Roman, un traje de camisa y chaleco blanco junto con pantalones negros. Por otra parte las chicas...

\- Ramsey traía un vestido negro ajustado. Letty un vestido rojo formal. Y Briana un vestido azul celeste con escote en V y falda recta.

\- Toretto y Letty subieron al ascensor, se notaba que Letty estaba un poco incomoda. Toretto no dejaba de verla.

\- Que?. Pregunto ella sonriendo.

\- Te vez hermosa. Dijo Dom.

\- Me siento extraña.

\- Hay cientos de cosas ahora que lo son.

\- Que elegante. Dijo ella arreglando su camisa.

\- Esto me recuerda algo.

\- A que?.

\- Los viejos tiempos. Dijo Toretto tomando su mano. Letty otra vez tuvo ese recuerdo.

\- _Nunca estarás solo._ Recordó. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo.

\- Estas bien?. Le pregunta.

\- Si. dijo ella alzando la vista.

\- Hora del show. Dijo Toretto y ambos salieron del ascensor. Briana ya estaba en el pasillo de en frente esperándolos. Letty se puso a su lado mientras que Toretto fue con Bryan.

\- Hasta ahora solo he notado que las cámaras están del lado izquierdo, y los guardias del lado derecho. Dijo Bryan.

\- Sin mencionar al príncipe, y sus guarda espaldas. Dijo Bryan.

\- Bien ya estamos aquí, primero necesitamos a alguien que entre en la habitación del príncipe y desactive el servicio de seguridad, y alguien que cuide de la puerta mientras tanto, ¿Brin, Letty?. Dijo Tecs desde la central de sistemas junto con Ramsey.

\- De acuerdo vamos a entrar. Dijo Letty y se llevo a Briana con ella. La jefa de guardaespaldas del príncipe se dio cuenta de que ellas se dirigían al cuarto del príncipe, llamo a las demás y fue con ellas.

\- Me dicen que se divierten así todos los días, todos los días hermano que locura voy a tener que mudarme aquí. Dijo Roman.

\- Voy a iniciar una nueva cultura, negro – Árabe, ya sabes como los...Árabes negros. Decía Roman.

\- Como sea, Dom y yo entraremos por el auto, pero necesitamos que alguien cree una distracción para eso. Dijo Bryan.

\- Un momento están olvidando mi paso. Espeto Roman.

\- No Roman no olvidamos nada, justamente eres tu quien va a iniciar la distracción, cuando te diga, tu haras lo que sabes hacer mejor. Le dijo Tecs por el intercomunicador.

\- Que seria que?. Pregunto Ramsey.

\- Lucirse, Brillar, llamar la atención como solo Roman Pierce sabe hacerlo. Dijo Tecs.

\- Ahora si entiendo. Dijo Roman alegre.

\- Mientras que Letty y Briana iban a entrar a la habitación del príncipe, pero se toparon con el guardia.

\- Primero el guardia hablo en Árabe.

\- Que?. Pregunto Briana acercándose.

\- La fiesta es hacia alla. Dijo el guardia.

\- Claro mi amiga y yo solo estábamos... decía Briana cuando Letty se le adelanto y noqueo al guardia, sacaron su tarjeta y la usaron para entrar a la habitación.

\- Tu vigila la puerta yo desconectare el sistema. Dijo Letty y Briana cerro la puerta.

\- Tecs ya estoy aquí. Dijo Letty.

\- Bien, en el inter conector que esta en la pared debes buscar un cable manglet, habrán como 20 hay atrás, pero tu debes cortar el principal. Dijo Tecs.

\- Y la traducción cual es?. Pregunto Letty.

\- Debe ser el naranja. Dijo Tecs. Letty saco la navaja que traía en la pierna, y corto el cable naranja.

\- Listo. Dijo ella.

\- Roman, tu turno. Le dijo Tecs por el intercomunicador.

\- Tu empieza a hacer...lo que haces. Le dijo Ramsey. Roman se acerco a unas chicas que estaban sentadas disfrutando la fiesta.

\- Oye tu eres Jasmin?, hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no?. Decía Roman.

\- No no la del cumpleaños. Dijo Tecs.

\- Ven aca, sin miedo, sin miedo. Dijo Roman y la llevo a donde estaba el DJ. Y le arranco el micrófono a este.

\- Démelo, démelo, no señor. Dijo arrancándoselo de las manos.

\- Muy bien atención todos por favor. Dijo Roman atrayendo a todos a donde el. Dom y Bryan se acercaban sigilosos a la puerta donde guardaban el auto.

\- Muy bien, estamos todos celebrando hoy, que Jasmin cumple 18 años, feliz cumpleaños preciosa. Dijo Roman.

\- Happy Birthday to you, ja ja, to you, ja ja, to you. Dijo haciendo su voz mas aguda.

\- Hay no voy a olvidar esto nunca. Dijo Tecs.

\- Mientras que Dom y Bryan entraron por el auto.

\- Tienes idea de que es esto?. Dijo Bryan impresionado.

\- Un Ford último modelo, de cero a cien en menos de 10 segundos. Dijo Toretto.

\- Este es un auto último modelo y este loco lo tiene en una bóveda.

\- No hay nada mas triste que tener encerrada a una bestia.

\- Ahora solo quiero golpearlo en la cara.

\- Andando. Dijo Toretto, y levanto el auto, mientras que Bryan saco su linterna y se puso debajo del auto.

\- Aguantas verdad?. Pregunto Bryan.

\- Hazlo. Le dijo Toretto con la cara roja. Bryan se metió debajo del auto buscando el chip del aparato.

\- Mientras que cuando Letty y Briana quisieron irse...se toparon con las guardaespaldas del príncipe.

\- La jefa miro al guardia inconsciente, y volvió la mirada a ellas.

\- Me creerías si te dijera que lo noqueo nuestro encanto?. Dijo Letty. La jefa rió.

\- Ninguna tiene estúpida. Dijo la jefa. Letty y Bri se miraron.

\- Había que intentar. Dijo Briana y les cerro la puerta en la cara a ellas. Las demás guardias se fueron contra Briana ella esquivaba y detenía los ataques.

\- Letty se aparto y se recogió el cabello.

\- Cierren puertas, hay intrusos. Dijo la jefa en Árabe. Letty se puso frente a ella.

\- Me alegro de que hallan venido. Le dijo la jefa.

\- Estas fiestas nos aburren horrores. Dijo y se lanzo a ella dándole un puñetazo.

\- No no no. Decía Tecs al ver que todo estaba saliendo mal.

\- Tecs tu truco de magia esta fallando. Le dijo Ramsey.

\- Lo se. Dijo el.

\- Justo cuando vino el príncipe con Roman.

\- Hola, ¿son tus bailarinas?, esta es una fiesta hermano. Dijo Roman aun animado.

\- Pero a Toretto y Bryan empezaron a acorralarlos.

\- No las cortinas, no las cortinas. Dijo Tecs mientras veía que las cortinas de protección los encarcelaban.

\- Tecs cuéntame. Le dijo Toretto.

\- Su sistema de seguridad nos esta sacando estamos defendiendo como podemos pero tienen que salir de hay ya. Dijo Tecs.

\- Bryan sal déjalo!. Dijo Dom. Bryan salio y Toretto dejo caer el auto.

\- Andando nos llevaremos el auto. Dijo Dom.

\- Mientras tanto arriba en la habitación del príncipe.

\- Briana seguía peleando contra las guardaespaldas.

\- La hicieron rodar por el sofá y ella le dio un puñetazo a una.

\- Mientras que Letty tenia el mismo problema.

\- Empujo a la tipa contra la pared y la otra iso lo mismo, luego la tiro al piso, Letty se puso encima de ella y la logro golpear, pero ella le atrapo el cuello con sus piernas y le daba golpes en su cabeza con su codo, Letty saco el cuchillo que tenia y la corto con el.

\- Ah!. grito la mujer y la empujo, pero Letty perdió el cuchillo.

\- Briana empujo a una de las guardaespaldas contra una mesa de vidrio, a otra le dio un rodillazo y de un golpe la tiro al mueble y le metió el tacón entre las piernas, y luego a la otra le pego en la rodilla, la empujo al piso, arranco la cortina y la jalo contra ella, y luego golpeo la cabeza de la primera otra vez contra la mesa, giro y vio a Letty aun con la mujer.

\- La mujer la tomo del cuello y Letty iso lo mismo empezaron a empujarse fuera de la habitación.

\- Letty!. Grito Briana y corrió tras ellas.

\- Mientras tanto abajo en la fiesta, los guardias llegaron para llevarse a Roman.

\- Que, que pasa?. Pregunto el. Pero antes de que eso sucediera. Letty y la mujer cruzaron el barandal y cayeron justo sobre el equipo del DJ.

\- Letty?, Letty háblame ¿estas bien?. Preguntaba Roman mientras ella levantaba la cabeza tragando saliva.

\- Y luego Dom y Bryan aparecieron rompiendo la puerta de la bóveda donde estaba el auto. Briana se asomo por el barandal.

\- Y una vez mas para completar, llego Deckard "Ian" Show, disparando su arma al techo, Briana se agacho y corrió a abajo mientras que todas las personas corrían por sus vidas.

\- _Letty vamos!._ Dijo Roman sacando sacándola de hay.

\- Toretto se quedo mirando la situación.

\- Briana. Dijo Bryan al verla.

\- Bryan!. Grito ella, pero al hacerlo llamo la atención de Show.

\- Toretto acelero y arrollo a Show. Pero no se detuvo.

\- Brin!. Dijo Bryan a ella por el intercomunicador.

\- Bryan!. Dijo ella.

\- Corre no dejes que el te atrape, yo te buscare después. Le dijo por el intercomunicador. Ella en vez de subir al ascensor volvió a subir por las escaleras.

\- Pero Dom acelero aun mas, mientras se dirigía a la ventana.

\- Dom, los autos no vuelan, ¡los autos no vuelan!. Grito Bryan, cuando el auto atravesó la ventana. Show disparo su arma y le dio a la parte trasera del auto.

\- El auto aterrizo en el edificio al lado de donde estaban, por poco arrollan a un tipo que hablaba por teléfono. Dom intento frenar pero los frenos no respondían.

\- No hay frenos. Dijo Dom.

\- Que?!. Dijo Bryan.

\- No hay frenos. Repitió Dom.

\- No es cierto. Dijo Bryan y rompió donde estaba el tablero automático.

\- Dom no, ¡no!. Grito Bryan cuando volaron hacia el último edificio.

\- Bryan ahora!. Le dijo Dom y Bryan golpeo fuerte el tablero y saco el aparato.

\- Lo tengo!. Dijo.

\- Salta!. Le dijo Toretto y el lo iso.

– Luego Dom salto justo cuando el auto atravesó el cristal, y callo al piso, destruyéndose en pedazos.

\- Dom miro a Bryan, el cual le enseño el aparato.

\- Aun extrañas las balas Bryan?. Pregunto Toretto. Bryan le sonrió. Dom se levanto y se puso frente a la ventana, Bryan junto a el.


	5. Capitulo 5

NOTA DEL AUTOR: olvide mencionar que estos capítulos son como una primera parte del fic, una introducción, la historia con la que planeo esforzarme más será en la 8, hasta entones vean esto como un relajo: EL BESO 5.

CAPITULO 5.

HIENDO AL PUNTO.

– Dom, Letty, Ramsey, Tecs y Roman llegaron al taller de Zafar. El cual los recibió con un regaño.

– Ah, es increíble, los puse...en la fiesta mas exclusiva del año, y ustedes...robaron el auto del anfitrión, y saltaron...de dos edificios. Dijo Zafar.

– De hecho fueron tres edificios. Dijo Bryan.

– Oh!, primero honor, segundo, alardear pues perdón. Dijo el.

– Un segundo donde esta Briana?. Pregunto Tecs.

– Ella escapo de Show con el ojo la buscaremos. Dijo Dom.

– Valla, señor Toretto. Dijo el jefe de los agentes entrando al taller.

– Tiene una interesante idea sobre la discreción.

– Aveces tienes que jugar la carta que te dan. Dijo Dom.

– Por eso prefiero ser el Dinner. Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

– Buenas noches. Le dijo a Zafar pero el siguió parado mirándolo, Sheppard le iso una señal para que se fuera.

– Ah, me echan de mi propio taller, gracias. Le dijo a Ramsey.

– Lo consiguió?. Le pregunto a Toretto por el ojo.

– Bryan, dáselo. Le dijo Dom. Bryan lo pensó un segundo, y le entrego el chip de ochenta pulgadas.

– Todo esto por esta pequeña amm...cosa. Dijo el cuando lo tenia en las manos.

– Bueno Dom, lo prometido es deuda. Dijo entregándoselo. Dom lo tomo.

– Ramsey. Llamo el y ella se acerco.

– Actívalo, encuentrame a Show. Le dijo Toretto, Ramsey fue hacia unas computadoras. Tecs le entrego la suya.

– Gracias. Dijo ella, y activo el ojo.

– Primero buscara el último lugar donde lo vieron. Dijo ella. En la computadora apareció el video de la fiesta, cuando Briana venia escapando de Show, ella se escondió tras una pared mientras vio que Show siguió adelante por el pasillo, luego ella volteo al otro lado, y Show estaba detrás de ella, la golpeo, guardo su arma, y cargo a Briana.

– No puede ser. Dijo Tecs.

– Show tiene a Brin. Dijo Roman. Bryan se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

– Show la metió en el asiento de atrás de su auto, y subió el también.

– Ahora, lo conectara con cada hemisferio. Dijo Ramsey, mientras veían en el monitor de la computadora a Show conduciendo por la ciudad, mientras lo captaba la cámara de una mujer que hablaba por teléfono.

– Y con cada aparato de rastreo en el hemisferio. Dijo enfocando a una cámara que lo grabo. Lo grabaron un poco mas alla de la ciudad.

– Listo, parece que se esconde aquí. Dijo Ramsey.

– Cambiaste las cacerías de hombres para siempre. Dijo el jefe de los guardias.

– Oye, permites que revise mi correo o...?. dijo Roman.

– Estén listos, Nos vamos cuando amanezca. Dijo Toretto.

– Unas horas antes de que amanezca, el jefe y sus agentes se preparaban para salir, cuando Dom llego.

– Vámonos, solo tu, yo, y tu equipo. Dijo Dom.

– Tu dijiste que al amanecer. Dijo el hombre.

– Mi gente corre autos, pero no son asesinos.

– No te dije que diría eso?. Dijo Bryan siguiéndolos.

– Bryan?. Dijo Toretto.

– No creíste que te dejaría hacer esto solo o si?. Dijo Bryan.

– Bien caballeros, vamos a cazar una sombra. Dijo el jefe. Y todos fueron tras Show.

– Fueron conduciendo al lugar donde Show se encontraba, llegaron a la puerta, Bryan y Toretto se pusieron a los lados de la puerta, la abrieron y entraron.

– Empezaron a caminar por el lugar, y vieron a Show en una mesa comiendo.

– Espero que disfrutes tu última comida. Dijo Sheppard.

– 12 hombres?, es todo lo que amerito?. Dijo Show viendo a todos.

– Creo que descubrirás que es mas que suficiente. Dijo Sheppard.

– Donde está mi hermana?. Pregunto Bryan.

– No estoy autorizado para responder eso. Respondió Show metiendo una cucharada de comida en su boca.

– Dime donde esta!. Dijo Bryan apuntándole con su arma.

– Ella ya no está aquí. Dijo Show después de tragar.

– Y donde esta?. Pregunto Toretto.

– Ella ahora le pertenece a mi hermano. Dijo Show.

– Ella no le pertenece a nadie, mucho menos a tu estúpido hermano. Dijo Bryan.

– Estas seguro de eso?. Dijo Show, y se limpio la boca con una servilleta, pero al hacerlo, le quito la cerradura a una granada. Todos apuntaron a el. Mientras Dom se le acerco.

– Yo estoy listo para ver a mi creador, ¿y tu?.

– Has escuchado el dicho... el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo?. Pregunto Show de repente.

– Yo no tengo amigos, tengo familia, y la chica que te llevaste es parte de ella. Dijo Dom.

– Pues...yo si tengo amigos. Dijo Show. Y en eso, una fuerte explosión salio por la parte de atrás, mostrando al agente de antes.

– Todos tomaron posiciones de defensa, los que llegaron empezaron a disparar.

– Sheppard numero uno. Dijo el jefe. Pero en eso, alguien le disparo por de la espalda y lo mato. En eso, el jefe de los agentes se puso unos lentes oscuros, pero en realidad eran para ver en la oscuridad, y con ellos empezó a disparar, pero el soldado Japones de antes (que parece que no murió), le disparo por detrás también. Toretto lo vio, pero el jefe le guiño un ojo, y le volvieron a disparar. Toretto fue con el, le extendió la mano y el la tomo, Dom, Bryan junto con el jefe salieron del lugar, tomaron un auto y se fueron en el.

– Pasaban por el desierto de Abu Dhabi, Toretto estaba con el jefe detrás de la camioneta mientras que Bryan conducía.

– Toretto abrió la chaqueta que el jefe tenia puesta, y vio que traía chaleco anti balas.

– No creíste que entraría hay desnudo o si?. Dijo el jefe. Toretto vio la herida que estaba mas abajo.

– La herida es grave. Dijo Toretto.

– Dominic... se que lo que voy a decirte no te gustara... pero... en verdad... deberías cambiar la corona por la cerveza Velga. Dijo el jefe.

– Velga entonces eh?. Dijo Toretto. El también intento reírse pero tosió ahogándose.

– Te llevaremos a un hospital. Dijo Bryan.

– No, ustedes deben buscar a los Show, y rescatar a la chica. Dijo el.

\- No te voy a dejar. Dijo Dom.

\- No, yo te voy a dejar. Dijo sacando un teléfono especial.

\- Descuida, cargo mi propio seguro médico. Parate aquí. Le dijo a Bryan, el se estaciono en la carretera.

\- Dom escucha, ahora ellos tienen el ojo de dios, lo que significa que pueden ver todo lo que ustedes hagan, ellos regresaran, regresaran por Ramsey, y cuando vuelvan... atacaran con todo lo que tengan. Advirtió el jefe.

\- Crees que te dejaremos aquí en medio de la nada?. Dijo Toretto.

\- Descuida, no sera por mucho. Dijo, Toretto volteo y vio que un helicóptero se acercaba.

\- Ve, protege a Ramsey, consigue el ojo de dios, encuentra a los Show, y tendrás de vuelta a la chica. Le dijo.

\- Tienes fe en esto ¿verdad?. Insinuó Toretto.

\- Mucho de hecho. Dijo el jefe como una despedida.

\- Lo haré. Dijo Toretto.

\- Dom regreso al auto con Bryan, mientras que el helicóptero se acercaba mas a donde estaba el jefe de los agentes.

\- Horas mas tarde, Mía seguía en la fortaleza de Mando, cuando su teléfono sonó.

– Bryan?. Dijo ella al contestar.

– Hola Mía. Dijo el.

– Bryan donde estas?.

– Veras... descubrimos por que los Show están detrás de nosotros. Dijo Bryan con tristeza.

– Por que?. Pregunto Mía. Bryan no contesto.

– Bryan se cuando algo te molesta, dime que paso. Pidió Mía.

– No estoy de seguro de por que pero... Show se llevo a Briana... (Mía se quedo sorprendida).

– Bryan. Dijo Mía.

– No sabemos donde este pero... existe algo un aparato, que puede rastrear a los Show y decirnos donde están, con eso la encontraremos, aun hay esperanza. Dijo Bryan tratando de convencerse de eso.

– Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ella estará bien. Dijo Mía dándole animo.

– Algo me dice que esta a punto de empezar algo grande, así que... si no sabes de mi en 24 horas... quiero que tu y Jack sigan con su vida.

– No, Bryan no haré eso, (Bryan miro al piso), vamos a tener otro bebe, (Bryan alzo la vista otra vez), es una niña. Dijo Mía y Bryan se alegro un poco.

– Y ella va a necesitar de su familia así que tienes que encontrar a Brin, terminar con lo que estas haciendo, y regresar a casa. Dijo Mía como una orden.

– Te digo algo?, la mejor decisión que he tomado fue...entrar a esa tienda y ordenar ese primer sándwich. Dijo Bryan, ambos rieron.

– Era un terrible sándwich. Dijo Mía riendo.

– Si pero comí mucho. Dijo Bryan riendo igual. Pero después regresaron a la seriedad otra vez.

– Te amo Mía. Dijo Bryan.

– No hagas eso. Dijo ella.

– Hacer que?.

– Lo dijiste como despidiéndote dime otra cosa.

– Dale a Jack un beso de mi parte.

– Lo haré. Dijo y corto.

– Te amo Bryan. Dijo luego de cortar.

– Te amo Mía. Dijo Bryan.

– Minutos después, Toretto se encontraba en su casa, bueno, en lo que queda, entro al covertiso, y quito una manta revelando su auto.

– Tiempo de una última carrera. Dijo Toretto.

– Toretto reparaba su auto. Mientras que Show donde quiera que este, empacaba sus armas y curaba sus heridas. Bryan hacia lo mismo, se puso un chaleco anti balas, y vio que su pistola estuviese cargada.

– Cuando ya estaban listos, Toretto probo una escopeta, la metió en su auto y se metió en el. Bryan cerro el capo del suyo y se fue. Mientras que Show se puso una chaqueta negra, recogió sus armas, igualmente las metió en su auto y se fue en el.


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6.

MIENTRAS QUE LO VEO TODO.

– Esa misma noche, en cualquier lugar del mundo, Briana seguía inconsciente, durmiendo en una cama, con el mismo vestido que tenia, ella empezó a despertarse, sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, y empezó a ver a su alrededor, veía una habitación grande, elegante, tipo inglesa, ella se sentó en la cama, miro a la mesa que estaba mas alla, y vio una tablet, se paro de la cama, y camino hasta la mesa, tomo la tablet, presiono en su pantalla y le aparecieron imágenes en directo de las cámaras de seguridad en la ciudad donde Toretto y los demás estaban.

– Por que debemos seguir dando vueltas?, podríamos solo estacionar los autos y reflexionar en un bunquer o algo. Dijo Roman con Tecs en la parte de atrás del auto.

– Por que debemos quedarnos cerca de ellos para que Ramsey pueda hackear su sistema pero debemos estar en constante movimiento para que ellos no nos destruyan, así que asnos un favor y evita que nos asesinen. Dijo Tecs por último entre risas.

– Luego de unos minutos mas, Tecs volteo hacia atrás, y vio un helicóptero.

– Ya están aquí. Informo por el intercomunicador.

– Son muchos autos?. Pregunto Letty.

– Am, cero creo que...ese es el problema. Dijo Tecs. Briana seguía viendo.

– Luego vio a Show frente a Toretto, cada uno en su auto, luego ambos aceleraron y se estrellaron, el auto de Toretto quedo encima del auto de Show, el le empezó a disparar por encima, Toretto retrocedió y se aparto de el, luego ambos salieron de sus autos. Toretto salio con la escopeta que traía.

– Creíste que seria una pelea callejera?. Pregunto Dom, luego disparo el arma hacia arriba, y volvió a ponerla en el auto.

– Yo te apuesto que si. Dijo el, y tomo dos palos que tría también. Show iso lo mismo pero con las piezas salientes de su auto. Corrieron y se atacaron con eso.

– Luego de eso, Briana vio que el auto donde iban Tecs, Roman y ahora Ramsey fue destruido por un drone. Su cara tuvo un minuto de terror. Pero luego vio que los tres saltaron del auto antes de que se encendiera, y llego Letty por ellos.

– Ya rápido!. Dijo ella, Ramsey se metió en el auto y ambas se fueron.

– Luego paso otra vez a Toretto contra Show, y detrás de ellos estaba el helicóptero de antes.

– Señor, el señor Show esta en medio. Dijo uno de los oficiales.

– Parece que nuestra amistad se acabo, hazlo. Dijo el agente de color de antes. Y desde el helicóptero empezaron a disparar, haciendo un hueco alrededor de Toretto y Show, justo cuando se les acabaron las balas. Y Toretto se aparto de el.

– En las peleas callejeras, la calle...siempre gana. Dijo Toretto, piso fuerte y el piso en donde estaba Show se callo, pero el seguía vivo.

– Mientras tanto con Letty y a Ramsey.

– Oye, si destruyen este auto... ¿quien vendrá a salvarnos?. Pregunto Ramsey.

– Salvarnos? Linda, ya no hay. Dijo Letty.

– Señor, alguien intenta hackear el sistema. Advirtió un oficial.

\- ¿Es Ramsey envía aviones no tripulados ¡removidos!. agente rder antes.

– El drone ahora perseguía a Letty y Ramsey, ellas se metieron en un túnel, y justo cuando el drone iba a alcanzarlas, Hopps apareció en una ambulancia y callo encima de el. Briana se alegro. Hopps rompió el vidrio y salio de la ambulancia.

\- Oye, ¿quien es el?. Pregunto Ramsey.

\- El es Hopps. Dijo Letty. Luego Hopps tomo su pistola, y le disparo al ojo del drone.

– Te acompaña la caballería?. Pregunto Letty.

– Mujer... yo soy la caballería. Respondió Hopps. Letty rió.

– Claro que lo eres. Afirmo Letty.

– Claro que lo eres. Susurro Briana.

– Pero luego, el helicóptero tuvo en la mira el auto donde iban Letty y Ramsey.

– Fuego!. Ordeno el. Y un cañón salio disparado hacia ellas, que les incendio el auto.

– Agachate!. Le grito a Ramsey mientras que les disparaban desde el helicóptero.

– Necesitamos ayuda!, nos están disparando!. Grito Letty por el intercomunicador. Toretto escucho, subió a su auto y arranco.

– Señor esta escapando. Dijo el oficial.

– No!, que no escape!. Dijo el agente.

– Toretto salto del estacionamiento donde estaba, directo al helicóptero, pero por desgracia solo lo roso, y callo entre unos escombros.

– Dom!. Grito Letty y corrió. Briana gimió de dolor.

– El agente en el helicóptero miro hacia abajo, y se dio cuenta de que Toretto les puso granadas. Hopps tomo su pistola y les empezó a disparar, hasta que por fin estallaron destruyendo el helicóptero y a todos en el.

– Bryan junto con Tecs y Roman sacaron a Toretto del auto, Bryan comenzó a darle resucitación.

– Dale resucitación. Le dijo a Letty, ella respiro en su boca.

\- Vamos Dom responde por favor. Decía el mientras que ella se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba.

\- No déjalo, ¡ya basta!. Le decía Letty.

\- Déjalo en paz, por favor. Rogo ella y Bryan se quito. Los ojos de Briana se humedecieron.

\- Dom, mi amor, yo se que ahora estas sufriendo...pero necesito que me escuches. Decía Letty acercando su cuerpo a ella.

\- Volví a recordar todo, me invadió como una ola. Dijo ella, mientras que todos sus recuerdos pasaban por su mente.

\- Lo recuerdo todo, sobre todo en República Dominicana, la noche en que nos casamos. Dijo Letty todos se sorprendieron.

\- Y el recuerdo de Letty de esa vez paso por su mente.

\- _Quien tiene los anillos?_. Pregunto el padre. Dom se quedo pensando mientras que Letty rió.

\- _Dom._ Dijo ella.

\- _Esto sirve?._ Pregunto el con el collar de la cruz. El padre ato sus manos con el.

\- _Tenemos el mundo a nuestros pies ahora mismo._ Dijo Dom.

\- _A donde tu vallas yo te seguiré, si tu corres yo corro, y si mueres antes que yo Dominic Toretto, yo moriré contigo._ Dijo Letty para que luego el la besara y la cargara.

\- _Nunca estarás solo._ También escucho.

\- Si tu mueres...yo moriré contigo, y no estoy lista para morir aun. Dijo ella.

\- Te estabas tardando. Dijo Dom al despertar. Todos se alegraron otra vez.

\- Por que no me dijiste que nos habíamos casado?. Pregunto Letty.

\- No puedes decirle a alguien que te ame. Dijo Toretto. Briana sonrió, y el video termino.

\- _Piensa bien lo que vas hacer._ Apareció al final en la pantalla.

\- Donde escuche eso antes?. Susurro Briana para si misma.

\- En eso, una puerta detrás de ella se abrió, dejando entrar a una persona en la habitación, la cual se acercaba sigilosamente hacia ella.

\- Briana se quedo pensando un segundo, cuando...

\- no creas que no se que estas detrás de mi. Dijo ella, y dos brazos fuertes la rodearon, y acercándose mas a ella estaba Owen Show.

\- Contaba con que lo averiguarías tu misma. Susurro en su oído. Ella giro hacia el.

\- De donde sacaste esto?. Pregunto ella refiriéndose al video.

\- Unos amigos me prestaron unas imágenes que grabaron unas cámaras de seguridad justo hace como dos días, sin embargo no es todo, hubo mucha mas acción de lo poco que viste. Dijo Show poniendo la tablet de regreso a la mesa.

\- Sin mencionar que ahora, gracias a tu linda familia, mi hermano debe estar en una prisión de máxima seguridad.

\- Cuanto estuve dormida?. Pregunto Briana sorprendida.

\- Tuve que darte meta morfina dos veces, no quería que despertaras antes de tiempo, así que estuviste dormida d días desde la fiesta en Abu Dhabi.

\- Es extraño que sabiendo tus intenciones conmigo me hallas dejado con el mismo vestido.

\- Supuse que sería algo incómodo para ti así que, solo te traje aquí, después de todo...todo tiene su...momento. Dijo quitándole el gancho para el cabello que tenia.

\- Y ahora que?. Pregunto ella.

\- Alla esta la ducha, y hay ropa limpia en el armario. Le dijo apuntando a ambos.

\- Aquí no hay cámaras o si?. Pregunto mirando a ambos lados.

\- Puedes confiar en mi. Dijo acariciando su mejilla.

\- Aunque rogaras jamas confiaría en ti.

\- Ya lo dije...todo a su tiempo. Dijo y se fue de la habitación. Ella espero un momento, se acerco a la puerta e intento girar la perilla pero estaba cerrada por fuera, ella miro hacia atrás y vio que había una ventana, se acerco a ella e intento abrirla, pero tenia un cerrojo también por fuera, golpeo el vidrio y se dio cuenta de que son a prueba de balas. Miro hacia atrás preguntándose que podía hacer ahora, por que literalmente, estaba atrapada.

\- Mientras eso, en la base de operaciones de Londres. Deckard Show era trasladado a una celda hay.

\- Seguro de que vienes con suficiente ayuda Hopps?. Pegunto Show todo encadenado, viendo a todos los guardias y las armas en las paredes.

\- No, son míos, para que no te asesine. Le dijo Hopps, y lo metió en su celda.

\- Si sabes que esto no me detendrá ¿verdad?. Dijo Show. Hopps rio.

\- Cuando logres cavar bajo una tonelada de bloques, mi puño y un bonito féretro te estarán esperando del otro lado, te sugiero que te dediques a cavar. Dijo Hopps, y la puerta de la celda se cerro. Hopps se fue dejándolo en su celda.

\- Mientras que Dom, Bryan y su familia estaban en una playa cerca de la fortaleza de Mando, (su hogar temporal).

\- Mía estaba jugando con Jack junto al mar, mientras que los demás estaban sentados un poco mas alla.

\- Bryan estaba sentado en una silla con las manos bajo su barbilla, pensando. Toretto se dio cuenta.

\- La encontraremos Bryan. Le dijo Dom. Bryan apenas si lo miro.

\- Hay esta, hay esta. Le dijo Mía a Jack, el corrió con el.

\- Hola!, ven vamos con mama, corre con mama. Dijo Bryan fingiendo alegría con su hijo.

\- Digo, puedo quedar bien quemado o... decía Roman cuando Tecs le dio un golpe.

\- Y ese golpe por que?. Pregunto el.

\- Cierra la boca y abre los ojos dos segundos. Le dijo Tecs. Y vieron a Bryan jugando con Jack.

\- Muy bonito. Dijo Roman.

\- A su hermana la gustaría verlo. Dijo Ramsey al lado de ambos. Dom se quedo pensativo, y se levanto con la intención de irse.

\- No te vas a despedir?. Pregunto Letty. Dom miro a Bryan, el cual jugaba con Mía y Jack.

\- Adiós jamas. Dijo dom. Y se fue.

\- Dom iba conduciendo por la carretera, freno frente a una encrucijada, y otro auto se estaciono junto al suyo.

\- Creíste que te irías sin despedirte?. Dijo Bryan a su lado.

\- Antes decía que vivía mi vida un kilómetro a la vez, y ahora entiendo por que...por que tu también.

\- Por la mente de Toretto pasaron los recuerdos de el con Bryan.

\- Como cuando se conocieron.

\- _Este es tu auto._ Le dijo Bryan.

\- _Mi auto?._ Dijo Dom.

\- Cuando casi los arroya ese tren. Cuando Bryan conoció a Mía.

\- _Quieres ir a conducir?._ Le pregunto ella.

\- Cuando Bryan conoció a Tecs, y cuando se iso amigo de Roman.

\- Bryan y Dom iban conduciendo, cuando Bryan tomo otro camino, y su auto desapareció en las montañas.

 _PARA PAUL._


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7.

EL FINAL.

\- Show salio del baño, y fue a lavarse las manos, el alzo la vista, y sonrió al espejo.

\- Ya te estabas tardando. Dijo Show al espejo. Y en el espejo estaba el fantasma de un hombre idéntico a el.

\- No era necesario que la secuestraras. Dijo el fantasma.

\- Tu dijiste, que hiciera todo lo que estuviera en mis manos. Defendió Show. El fantasma salio del espejo. Traía una armadura roja con el emblema de un dragón en el pecho, y una capa negra larga.

\- No me da miedo, príncipe Vlad. Dijo Show.

\- Deberías.

\- No matarías a tu igual, por que prácticamente tu eres yo, ¿o era al revés la cosa?, no lo se aun no tengo bien en claro todo esto de la "reencarnación".

\- Crees que esto es un chiste?.

\- Yo ya supere tu misión Vlad, ahora me rijo por mis propios intereses.

\- Y el amor que ella sintió por ti en una vida pasada no significa nada para ti?, por que significo todo para mi.

\- Y para mi también significa algo.

\- Algo?, suena como si no te importara.

\- Me importa mas de lo que crees.

\- Entonces demuéstralo, remienda...tus errores, hazle saber que lo que sientes es real, y regresa a la vida, la familia que yo cree.

\- Si sobre eso veras... no estoy del todo convencido de la idea de...tener un hijo. El fantasma lo tomo de la chaqueta.

\- Si logras hacer que se enamore de ti...y ella queda embarazada...cuando lo veas...cuando lo conozcas de toda su vida...estarás convencido de que si quieres. Dijo y empujo a Show hacia atrás.

\- Que tengo que hacer para caerte bien?. Pregunto Show.

\- Cuando ella crea que mereces su atención, hablaremos de eso. Fue retrocediendo y desapareció en el espejo. Show se quedo pensando.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: no se esperaban ese final cierto, verán, pensé que seria una buena idea que Owen Shaw fuera la reencarnación de Vlad Tepes y que Briana O´conner fuera la reencarnación de Mirena (ambos personajes de Drácula Untold), y así fue…como hice este fic. Hubiera puesto que al final seria una especie de Crossover entre Drácula Untold y rápidos y furiosos, pero eso habría arruinado la sorpresa, pero esta bien de aquí en adelante no habrán mas sorpresas…¿o si?


	8. EL BESO PARTE 2: DESTINO

EL BESO PARTE 2

"DESTINO"

OWEN Y BRIANA

\- (AVISO: un año después de haber hecho el fanfic, es que me estoy enterando de que no es "Bryan" es "Brian", desde ahora lo escribiré bien).

\- Unas semanas después de que el equipo conociera a Deckard Show.

\- Dom y Letty decidieron tener una pequeña luna de miel, antes de que ellos y el equipo empezaran a buscar a Briana a fondo.

\- Sin embargo, no pasa un dia sin que Brian piense en su hermana, en que podría estar pasando, o que le podrían estar haciendo.

\- Mientras tanto, en Londres Inglaterra.

\- Briana estaba durmiendo en la cama de la habitación tipo Inglesa, parte de la casa de Owen Show en Londres, de la que ha sido prisionera durante las últimas semanas. Ella empezó a despertarse, nuevamente sus profundos ojos azules se abrieron en la habitación lentamente para luego sentarse, y quedar frente a Owen Show, el cual estaba sentado en una silla, al otro extremo de la habitación.

\- Buenos días. Dijo Owen saludándola.

\- Hola, ¿tiempo de una platica motivacional?. Dijo Briana sarcásticamente, mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

\- De hecho si, quiero hablarte... de algo que es importante para mi. Dijo Owen con todo el misterio.

\- Adelante. Dijo Briana sin quitar su sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Verás, de seguro tu creerás que yo, soy alguien que lo tiene todo, pero sin embargo, aunque lo tenga todo, me falta algo que yo quiero, y que el dinero no puede comprar.

\- No me digas, ¿amor?.

\- No exactamente, propósito... seria la traducción literal. Dijo el.

\- Te falta... un propósito en la vida?. Pregunto Briana sin entender lo que quería decirle.

\- Para evitar que no me entiendas lo que quiero decirte, seré totalmente directo. La idea original era, que mi hermano te trajera aquí para que yo te... c*jiera. (Briana quito la vista, como si ya estuviera esperando que lo dijera). Disculpa mi lenguaje. Pero, ya se que no me creerás, pero aun así, me estoy dando cuenta de que no quiero poseerte, como si fueras un objeto que solo se compra... dijo el, se levanto y se acerco a la cama donde ella estaba.

\- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si. Lo que que me falta, es un propósito en la vida, algo por que preocuparme cuando dejo esta casa, ademas de que es una de las pocas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar. Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a ella.

\- Lo que quiero yo es... una razón para regresar aquí siempre, a alguien que este a mi lado, a alguien que me de... un momento real, dentro de un mundo de mentiras. ¿me explico?. Pregunto Owen.

\- Por favor. Pidió Briana.

\- Bueno, como te dije antes, cuando llegaras aquí, es cuando deberíamos tener... "intimidad" pero, siento que ahora ya no quiero solo eso, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que obviamente tu no quieres, sabiendo que será para mentir, un momento hecho para hacerte creer que sientes amor por mi cuando no es así, yo quiero, un momento real, un momento en el que ambos tengamos... la esencia completa del otro, tu inquebrantable espíritu, y mi alma eléctrica. Un momento, que solo me lo puedas dar tu... yo quisiera que fueras tu, la única persona que pueda darme ese momento, una persona 80% real, y 20% superficial. Dijo Owen.

\- Según lo que entiendo, reflexionaste sobre lo que ibas a hacer, y ya no quieres un momento de "sexo" por placer si no, de un verdadero amor físico. Dijo Briana tratando de entenderlo.

\- Si ademas de eso... una familia propia, no estaría de mas. Dijo Owen.

\- Quieres... tener una familia conmigo?, ¿para eso me trajiste aquí?. Dijo Owen.

\- Te traje aquí por que eres importante para mi, aun grado que tu no imaginas. Dijo Owen acariciando un mechón de su cabello.

\- Y a las personas que son importantes para ti las encierras mas de cuatro semanas en tu casa?. Pregunta Briana con sarcasmo.

\- Yo puedo darte libertad, si decides quedarte.

\- Y que libertad podrías darme tu?.

\- La libertad no solo se basa en salir de un lugar en el cual no quieras estar. El concepto de "libertad", va mucho mas alla de eso. Dijo Owen viéndola con su mirada de perrito regañado.

\- Significa que no dejaras que yo salga del lugar en el que no quiero estar?.

\- Significa que como te dije eres muy importante para mi, y que por eso no quiero perderte, ni quiero que te vallas. Dijo Owen, Briana se acerco un poco mas a el.

\- Ok entonces, yo también seré sincera y te diré, que en serio que te vez muy bien, pero no, no haré nada con nadie que me tenga en su casa en contra de mi buen juicio. Dijo ella.

\- Al menos déjame terminar. Dijo Owen. Briana lo miro esperando su respuesta.

\- Para culminar. Si yo solo deseara placer, podría tener tu cuerpo hoy y en un futuro, pero jamas tendría, lo que en verdad quiero tener. Dijo el acercando su cara a la de ella.

\- Que sería que?. Pregunto Briana.

\- Ya lo dije, tu espíritu, tu fuerza, tu voluntad, y todo lo que eres... por dentro. (dijo Owen pasando un dedo por su cara). Tu eres, una esfera de luz caliente que va a mil por minuto, pero aun así te detienes a pensar en los demás, ¿sabes lo díficil que es encontrar a alguien así en este infierno de vida?, tengo miedo de que se valla, por que yo te ofrezco, lo que nadie mas te podrá ofrecer. Dijo Owen pasando sus nudillos por su mejilla, y luego tomando su barbilla, para por ultimo besarla, luego ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y ambos se recostaron en la cama.

\- Trata de no disfrutarlo. Dijo ella alzando la mirada.

\- No prometo nada. Dijo el. Y volvió a besarla.

\- Subiré el verdadero capitulo 1 en cuanto lo tenga listo, hasta ahora decidí poner una especie de introducción. En el siguiente capítulo hablaré de la luna de miel de Dom y Letty, ahora, imagínense lo que viene para el capitulo 2, solo imagínense. ademas, agradecería mucho que apoyaran esta historia con un pequeño comentario, solo es una sugerencia, (y se hablar ingles, solo para que lo sepan). Bueno, me despido por ahora, adiós ;-)


	9. EL BESO PARTE 2: LA DESPEDIDA

EL BESO: PARTE 2

DESTINO

\- NOTA DEL AUTOR: verán, yo había escrito la escena completa de la carrera, pero se me borro toda la historia y tuve que volver a escribirla, la verdad me dio flojera escribir toda la escena otra vez, así que solo escribí los diálogos, la escena completa (obviamente) esta en "rápidos y furiosos 8".

\- EL BESO PARTE 2: LA DESPEDIDA.

* * *

CAPITULO 1.

LA DESPEDIDA.

\- Cuba, tierra de color, música, y baile, con razón a Dominic Toretto y su señora esposa Letty Ortiz les gusta tanto. Dom y Letty están pasando su luna de miel en la Habana Cuba.

\- Lo cambie por partes de un Ford, era de mi padre, y ahora es mío. Dijo un muchacho reparando el auto de Dom.

\- Ese es el espíritu, el espíritu de Cuba, nunca lo pierdas. Le dijo Dom, Letty junto a el.

\- Dom!, Dom, es tu primo, vamos. Dijo una chica, y lo llevo con su primo Fred.

\- Yo te lo voy a pagar, solo necesito mas tiempo. Dijo Fred.

\- Ya te tuve suficiente paciencia, me lo llevo. Dijo el hombre llamado Buster remolcando su auto.

\- Tengo la primera parte solo necesito unos días mas.

\- Ese no es mi problema.

\- Que pasa aquí?. Pregunto Dom apenas llego.

\- El me va a remolcar el auto por que no le he pagado. Explico Fred.

\- Si tienes una responsabilidad, debes cumplirla. Dijo Dom.

\- Si tienes una responsabilidad vas a cumplirla. Dijo Buster.

\- Vas a cumplirla", entonces eres de esos hombres. Dijo Dom frente a Buster.

\- El no me ha pagado, si no paga me lo llevo. Dijo el.

\- Hay una forma muy sencilla de arreglarlo.

\- Como?.

\- Con una carrera.

\- El auto ya es mío compadre.

\- No el suyo, el mío. Dijo Dom apuntando al auto rojo un poco mas alla de ellos.

\- Dom, su auto es el mas veloz de la isla, ¿sabes lo que tiene bajo el capo?. Dijo su primo.

\- El sabe que no importa lo que halla bajo el toldo, importa quien este tras el volante. Dijo Dom frente a Buster.

\- Si estas seguro, corre con el suyo.

\- Eso haré. Dijo Dom, y todos aplaudieron.

\- Dom, no se si lo sepas pero, mi auto es el mas lento de la isla. Dijo Fred mientras Dom arreglaba su auto.

\- Esta bien, las puertas, los asientos, el capo, todo lo que no sea el motor se va. Dijo Dom, cuando Letty llego con un tubo con nitro glicerina.

\- Gas de la risa?. Pregunto Fred.

\- No Fred, es nitro glicerina. Dijo Letty.

\- Se le pone al motor y ya nada lo detendrá. Dijo Dom.

\- Ustedes están locos. Dijo Fred, cuando Dom le quito su bebida y fijo el gas con la chapa de la lata.

\- Luego empezó la carrera, una chica llego y se puso al frente para oficializar la carrera.

\- Que paso?, ¡esto es Habana!. Dijo ella y todos aplaudieron.

\- Ve rápido!. Dijo al hombre.

\- Ve seguro!. Dijo a Dom.

\- Pero no llegues de último, ¿¡están listos!?. Dijo ella agitando su pañuelo.

\- Fuera!. Dijo ella, y ambos arrancaron.

\- Bueno, la cosa fue que como era de esperarse Dom gano la carrera, solo que al hacerlo, gracias a la nitro glicerina el auto quedo en llamas y callo al mar. Dom salto del auto antes de que callera al mar, luego de hacerlo, la gente llego con el, pero primero que ellos llegaron los niños, y luego Dom y Fred en motocicletas, Dom se levanto cargando a una niña, y vio que el hombre venia hacia el.

\- Ve con tu madre. Le dijo a la niña, y se acerco al hombre.

\- Bueno, un trato es un trato, tienes mi auto, y mi respeto. Dijo el hombre entregándole las llaves de su auto con la bandera de Cuba.

\- Tu respeto ya es suficiente. Dijo Dom devolviéndole las llaves. Letty sonrió. Dom iba a irse con ella, pero se dio la vuelta.

\- Oye primo!. Llamo Dom, Fred se acerco triste.

\- Lamento lo de tu auto. Dijo Dom.

\- Ten. Dijo el lanzando hacia Fred las llaves de su auto.

\- Es en serio?. Pregunto Fred emocionado. Dom asintió.

\- Tengo el auto!. Dijo Fred a la multitud, y todos aplaudieron.

\- Después de todo es muy lento para un Toretto!. Dijo Dom, y se fue con Letty.

\- Que linda sonrisa, adoro cuando sonríes. Dijo Letty después de besarlo.

\- Lo hago cuando estoy contigo. Dijo Dom.

\- Sabes, no he dejado de pensar en los hombres que conocimos hoy.

\- El corredor y su hijo.

\- Si ellos, los veía y... no dejaba de imaginarte como el padre. Dijo Letty, Dom toco su vientre.

\- No no estoy embarazada, pero... me gustaría ser madre alguna vez. Dijo Letty, iban a besarse otra vez... cuando el teléfono de Dom se encendió. Dom tomo su teléfono para ver que Brian estaba llamándolo.

\- Brian no es buen momento ahora. Dijo Dom bromeando.

\- Mía?. Pregunto Dom sorprendido. Letty volteo a mirarlo.

\- Que quieres decir que escapo?. Pregunto Dom extrañado.

\- Vamos para alla. Dijo Dom y colgó.

\- Que paso?. Pregunto Letty.

\- Es Briana, esta en la casa. Dijo Dom levantándose de la cama.

\- Dom y Letty se fueron volando de regreso a casa, por que al parecer Briana había regresado, solo que no se quedaría mucho tiempo. Dom y Letty bajaron del auto en el que venían con sus maletas y entraron a la casa.

\- Mía?. Pregunto Dom poniendo su maleta junto a la puerta.

\- Dom!. Llamo Mía desde la cocina, pero sonaba como si hubiese estado llorando. Dom y Letty fueron rápido hacia la cocina, y al llegar a ella, se encontraron con Brian consolando a Mía, y a Briana cargando a Jack.

\- Briana. Dijo Letty, fue hasta ella y la abrazo.

\- Yo también te extrañe, los extrañe a todos. Dijo ella. Luego bajo a Jack, fue hasta Dom y lo abrazo. El correspondió a su abrazo.

\- Vine para despedirme. Dijo ella para luego soltar su abrazo.

\- No te despedirás, no este día. Dijo Dom.

\- Por eso te llame, Dom dile algo dile que debe quedarse con nosotros. Dijo Mía llorando.

\- No puedo hacerlo. Dijo Briana.

\- Por que no? ya estás aquí. Pregunto Letty.

\- El solo me permitió venir aquí. Dijo Briana cruzándose de brazos.

\- Shaw?, ¿el te permitió venir aquí?. Pregunto Dom.

\- Mañana al anochecer vendrá un auto a buscarme, solo me permitió quedarme aquí un dia para despedirme de ustedes, de todos ustedes, tu, Dom, Brian, Mía, Roman, Tej, Ramsey... Jack. Dijo Briana viendo a Letty, y luego miro a Jack con lagrimas en los ojos. Así que el fue hasta ella y abrazo su pierna, Briana puso una mano en su cabeza.

\- Con cada nombre que decía, los ojos de Briana se llenaban de lagrimas.

\- Sabia que ya jamas volvería a conversar con Letty sobre libros y autos. Sabia que ya jamas sufriría infartos con las ocurrentes hazañas de Dom igual que todos. Sabia que ya jamas se reiría de las estupideces de Roman. Sabia que ya jamas volvería a escuchar a Tej hablando de su tecnología, sabia que ya jamas los escucharía a ambos discutir. Sabia que solo le daría tiempo para despedirse de la nueva integrante de la familia, Ramsey. Sabia que ya no vería a Hopps ni a Elena. Y sobre todo, sabia que ya jamas volvería a estar en el asiento de al lado del auto de Brian cuando estuviera en una carrera. Y sabia que ya jamas bajaría a la sala y encontraría a Mía en bata cargando a Jack. Jack, su sobrino de apenas 5 años, y su futura sobrina a quien sabia que no conocería, no vería crecer a ninguno de los dos. Es una crueldad separarse de su familia... pero tiene un muy buen motivo para hacerlo.

\- Quiero que llamen a Roman, Tecs y Ramsey, quiero despedirme de ellos también. Dijo Briana mirando a Brian.

\- No hace falta, los llame en el camino, vienen para aca. Dijo Letty. Brian no pudo retenerlo mas y lo escupió.

\- No puedes dejar que el te domine Briana!. Dijo Brian enojado.

\- Me duele pero... yo tome esta decisión, hace 2 semanas. Dijo Briana.

\- Elegiste dejarnos?. Pregunto Mía.

\- Tengo una buena razón para hacerlo. Dijo Briana.

\- Y cual es?, ¿que es mas importante que nosotros tu familia?. Pregunto Brian.

\- Dom?. Se escucho la voz de Tej desde la puerta.

\- En la cocina rápido. Dijo Dom, y ellos llegaron enseguida.

\- Que paso?. Pregunto Roman, cuando vieron a Briana.

\- Hola. Dijo ella, fue hasta Tej y lo abrazo, el le correspondió, luego fue hasta Roman y lo abrazo también.

\- Briana. Dijo Roman abrazándola. Y por último abrazo a Ramsey.

\- No tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias por salvarme. Dijo Ramsey.

\- No me lo agradezcas. Dijo Briana luego de soltarla.

\- Como escapaste de Shaw?. Pregunto Tej.

\- No escape, el me permitió venir, para despedirme. Dijo Briana.

\- Que? Y ¿por que?. Pregunto Roman.

\- Eso es lo que todos queremos escuchar. Dijo Brian.

\- Preguntaste que es mas importante que ustedes, mi familia. Dijo Briana a Brian con algo de enojo en su voz.

\- Pues, que en 9 meses... yo tendré mi propia familia. Dijo Briana, ella sintió que las miradas de todos estaban sobre ella.

\- Que quieres decir?. Pregunto Brian atónito.

\- Lo que escuchaste, lo que todos escucharon, estoy embarazada, Owen es su padre, y no lo abandonare, nosotros ya crecimos sin padre Brian y no dejare que mi hijo lo haga también.

\- Eso es diferente, nosotros solo teníamos a mama, y te aseguro que papa no la secuestro solo para embarazarla. Dijo Brian convincente.

\- No es diferente. Solo tengo 24 horas para estar con ustedes, y no quiero pasarlas discutiendo contigo. Dijo Briana mas calmada.

\- Y como quieres pasarlas?. Pregunto Ramsey honestamente.

\- No quiero deprimirme, a mi ni a ustedes, quiero recordarlos, viéndolos hacer lo que mejor saben... correr. Dijo Briana.

\- Posiblemente a Briana solo le quedan 24 horas con su familia de corredores callejeros (como Shaw los llamo), y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en darle a Briana recuerdos de esas posibles ultimas horas con ellos. A ella no le gusta mucho el mundo de los autos caros, las apuestas, la velocidad, y las mujeres, pero a Brian y al resto de su familia les fascina ese mundo, y como ella quiere recordarlos como lo que son realmente, entonces iso lo que nunca pensó que haría... fue con ellos, a las guerras de carreras.

\- Letty fue la primera en competir, ella estaba en su auto mientras Dom le daba un consejo.

\- Ese tipo cree que eres un competidor fácil, acelera cuando estés lista. Dijo Dom.

\- Entendido. Dijo ella. Llego la chica que oficializaba la carrera, agito los pañuelos al aire, luego dio la señal de salida, y ambos arrancaron sus autos, como dijo Dom, el otro competidor no se molesto si quiera en pisar el acelerador, dieron una vuelta en U y justo cuando faltaban unos centímetros para llegar a la meta, Letty piso el acelerador que la puso frente al otro auto, el hombre piso el acelerador pero ella ya iba muy avanzada.

\- Adiós. Dijo Letty y llego a la meta. Todos llegaron con ella para felicitarla, incluyendo a Brin y los demás.

\- Contenta?. Pregunto Letty mientras recibía felicitaciones. Briana sonrió de verdad por primera vez en semanas.

\- La familia paso horas en "las guerras de carreras", hasta que se iso de noche, y regresaron a casa. Claro que Mía fue la única que no pudo ir, ya que alguien tenia que quedarse con Jack, así que solo los recibió cuando llegaron.

\- Adivinare, ganaron en todas las carreras. Dijo Mía al verlos a todos tan felices.

\- No no todos, Roman perdió contra un Oriental en la última carrera. Dijo Tej.

\- Oye te dije que nunca lo mencionaras. Le dijo Roman a Tej en voz baja.

\- Por cierto, tenemos visitas. Dijo Mía.

\- Quien?. Pregunto Dom.

\- Mía llevo a todos al patio, donde se encontraron con...

\- Hopps. Dijo Dom al verlo.

\- Que hay de nuevo Toretto?. Dijo Hopps sentado sobre una mesa.

\- Ella, es lo que pasa. Dijo Dom señalando a Briana. Hopps se sorprendió al verla.

\- Hola Hopps. Dijo Briana al verlo.

\- Briana, Briana O´Conner. Dijo Hopps al verla a ella.

\- Yo también te extrañe Hopps, y te voy a extrañar. Dijo Briana.

\- De que hablas?. Pregunto Hopps levantándose de la mesa en la que estaba.

\- Debo regresar con el maña por la tarde.

\- Con el?. Pregunto Hopps mirando a Dom.

\- Owen Shaw, al parecer el le permitió venir aquí para despedirse de nosotros, y mañana al anochecer un auto vendrá a buscarla. Explico Dom.

\- Como te esta extorsionando?. Pregunto Hopps.

\- No me esta extorsionando! Yo lo decidí!. Dijo Briana molesta.

\- Por que?. Pregunto Hopps en verdad extrañado.

\- La explicación es mejor que la historia créeme. Dijo Brian sarcástico.

\- Owen y yo... de hecho yo... estoy embarazada. Dijo Briana encontrando sus palabras.

\- Que?. Pregunto Hopps abriendo bien los ojos.

\- Fue un trato, que ambos hicimos. Dijo Briana.

\- Trato?, no mencionaste nada de un trato antes. Dijo Brian, mientras que Briana cerro con fuerza los ojos.

\- Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora. Dijo Briana.

\- Y si no es ahora entonces cuando?, tal vez jamas regreses. Dijo Brian.

\- Por que no nos sentamos un momento. Dijo Briana luego de respirar profundo, y todos se sentaron en la mesa de adentro.

\- Dinos todo lo que sepas, y podremos ayudarte. Dijo Hopps.

\- No quiero hacer eso y tampoco quiero que me ayuden, no necesito ayuda. Dijo Briana.

\- Dinos lo que creas que debamos saber. Dijo Ramsey.

\- Si es así entonces ya les dije todo. ¿podrían vivir con eso?. Pregunto Briana.

\- No no podremos. Dijo Brian.

\- Puedes decirnos todo Briana, puedes confiar en nosotros. Dijo Mía.

\- Ese es el problema. Ustedes son demasiado importantes para mi como para arriesgarlos. Dijo Briana.

\- No nos estas arriesgando. Cualquier cosa que sepas es un paso que nos acerca a Shaw, si lo encontramos y lo detenemos, estarás con nosotros, estarás tranquila. Dijo Dom.

\- Jamas estaré tranquila, ya no nunca. Si lo escojo a el jamas los volveré a ver a ustedes eso es seguro, y si los escojo a ustedes, estaré condenando a mi futuro hijo, ¿que creen que pasara cuando pregunte quien es su padre?, ¿que le voy a decir?, ¿que sus tíos lo metieron en la cárcel por ser un gangster?, no haré eso.

\- Entonces que esperas que hagamos?, ¿que solo te despidamos en la puerta mañana?. Pregunto Brian.

\- Tu crees que quiero dejarlos?.

\- Eso parece.

\- Tu mencionaste un trato, un trato que hiciste con Shaw, aunque sea háblanos sobre eso. Pidió Hopps evitando una posible discusión.

\- Esa vez, Shaw me dijo que quería tener un propósito en la vida, una familia propia, pude haberle dicho que no, de no ser por que el me ofreció un trato. Yo me quedaría con el, y le daría un hijo, a cambio de que el me permitiera venir aquí, a despedirme de ustedes... y ponerle "Brian" a nuestro hijo, si es un varón. Dijo Briana, Brian alzo su mirada hacia ella.

\- Me enseñaste que hay momentos en los que tienes que vivir la vida a toda velocidad, pero que también hay momentos en los que, aunque la extrañes, es mejor ir a 60 kilómetros por hora igual que las demás personas, y eso lo atesorare por siempre Brian. Dijo Briana melancólica, Mientras Mía toco el hombro de Brian.

\- Y supongo que ya no dirás nada mas. Dijo Hopps.

\- Que decir no pero... escribí esto para ustedes, hace dos días. Dijo entregándole una hoja de papel doblada a Dom.

\- Es un poema, solo tienen que leerlo bien para entenderlo. Dijo Briana.

\- Gracias. Dijo Letty.

\- Lo leeremos cuando te extrañemos preciosa. Dijo Roman.

\- Se que lo harán. Dijo Briana.


	10. EL BESO PARTE 2: LA BODA

CAPITULO 2

LA BODA.

\- Luego de esa charla, Hopps se fue en su patrulla, los demás se fueron a dormir y Briana también estaba lista para hacerlo después de un largo dia, cuando Jack salio de su habitación medio dormido.

\- Tía Brin?. Llamo Jack.

\- Jack, deberías estar durmiendo. Dijo Briana acercándose a Jack.

\- Es cierto que te irás de nuevo?. Pregunto Jack.

\- Ya es hora de dormir. Dijo Briana llevando a Jack de regreso a su cama.

\- Duerme bien Jack. Dijo Briana dándole un beso de buenas noches a Jack, luego se levanto e iba a irse del cuarto.

\- Tía Brin?. Llamo Jack otra vez.

\- Si?. dijo ella girando hacia Jack.

\- Te puedes quedar aquí conmigo... hasta que me duerma?. Pregunto Jack.

\- Claro. Dijo Briana, Jack se iso a un lado y Briana se acomodo a su lado.

\- Al siguiente dia, Brian se despertó temprano para ver una última vez a Briana dormir, pero cuando entro en su cuarto, vio que ella no estaba.

\- Briana?, Briana!?. Dijo Brian dos veces cuando...

\- Brian?. Dijo Mía detrás de el, Brian giro hacia ella, y ella le apunto hacia el cuarto de Jack. Brian entro en la habitación de Jack y vio a Briana durmiendo a su lado, eso iso que a Brian le doliera mas el despedirse de su hermana.

\- Luego de pasar la mañana y la tarde con su familia, estaba cayendo el atardecer, la noche se acercaba con cada respiro, y el sentimiento de ansiedad se hacia mayor. Antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, Briana quiso dar una última despedida. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, cuando Briana bajo, todos se la quedaron viendo.

\- Solo baje para decirles... que sin importar lo que pase... ustedes siempre serán mi familia y que... jamas dejaré de pensar en ustedes. Dijo Briana con preocupación, preocupada de que tal vez jamas vuelva a ver a su familia.

\- Ni nosotros en ti, tu siempre serás parte de nuestra familia. Dijo Brian acercándose a ella. Briana abrazo a Brian. Y justo en ese momento, sonó la bocina de un auto afuera de la casa, Briana sabia lo que significaba.

\- Debo irme ya. Dijo ella separándose de Brian.

\- No te dejare irte y no lo dejare llevarte. Dijo Brian.

\- Pero no es tu decisión, yo quiero ir, no por que quiera dejarlos... si no por que en parte, siento que debo estar con el. Dijo Briana siendo fuerte.

\- Hablas en serio?. Pregunto Brian sin poder creerlo.

\- Si hablo en serio, es... es un sentimiento que no puedo explicar, siento que hay algo que nos conecta, algo que me atrae a el, y quiero ir con el, para averiguar que es. Dijo Briana.

\- Entonces ve. Dijo Mía, ambos la miraron.

\- Ve, pero jamas nos olvides. Dijo Mía abrazando el brazo de Brian. Briana abrazo a Mía y ella iso lo mismo.

\- Yo se el nombre de ese sentimiento. Le dijo Mía al oído. La bocina del auto volvió a sonar.

\- Ya debo irme en serio. Dijo ella.

\- Te doy un consejo?, haz lo que creas que es mejor hacer. Dijo Dom acercándose a ella, Briana lo abrazo y el la abrazo también.

\- Los voy a extrañar... a todos. Dijo Briana al resto del grupo, ella veía las caras de todos, y un montón de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, ella sentía que ya no aguantaba las lagrimas, se dio la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta, cuando recordó algo y se dirigió a Mía y Brian otra vez.

\- Díganle a Jack y a su futura hija que su tía nunca dejara de pensar en ellos. Dijo Briana, y fue caminando rápido hacia la puerta. Brian fue detrás de ella, y se detuvo en la puerta, cuando vio a su hermana menor, la niña que se propuso proteger siempre, subir a un auto para desaparecer, Briana dio una última mirada hacia su familia, subió al auto, y arranco enseguida. Brian entro a la casa furioso.

\- Dios!. Se escucho a lo lejos.

\- Mientras tanto en el asiento de atrás del auto, Briana soltó lagrimas de preocupación, hasta que se quedo dormida _. Mientras ella dormía, en su sueño, vio algo extraño, ella estaba en la habitación de la casa de Owen, el estaba dormido a su lado, ella sintió que alguien abrió la puerta, alzo la vista y vio que la puerta estaba abierta, pero no entro nadie, ella se levanto de la cama, se asomo al pasillo del otro lado de la puerta, y vio que una persona con una sabana blanca encima con dos orificios para los ojos estaba parada frente a ella, ella se acerco para quitarle la sabana y ver quien es cuando..._

\- Srta?. Dijo el conductor del auto para despertarla, Briana despertó de golpe, y miro al chófer.

\- Ya llegamos. Dijo el.

\- El chófer no solo trabaja para Show, si no también para alguien mas. El llevo a Briana a una mansión, en cuyo garaje estaba el mismo avión privado donde ella llego, ella subió al avión en el cual había una muchacha.

\- El Sr Show dijo que se pusiera esto. Dijo la muchacha enseñándole un vestido blanco escote de corazón sin mangas con una falda suelta, solo estaba el vestido, no habían zapatos ni joyería, ella se puso el vestido, y mientras volaban, ella miraba por la ventana intentando dormir para regresar a ese extraño sueño, pero el sentimiento de ansiedad, de que le faltaba algo la mantenía despierta. Se paso todo el viaje pensando en su familia, recordándolos, pero mas que todo, pensando en que significaba ese extraño sueño. 18 horas de vuelo mas el viaje en auto, llego exactamente al atardecer del siguiente dia, justo a tiempo... para su noche de bodas. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaban pasando por el mar, y aterrizaron en una isla.

\- Pensé que me llevaría de regreso a la casa de Owen Show. Dijo Briana al conductor.

\- No por esta noche. Dijo el conductor, y dejo que ella bajara, apenas lo iso, el avión despego. Luego de que el avión se fuera, Briana se dio la vuelta, y vio que detrás de donde estaba el avión, estaba parado el hombre de sus pesadillas, Owen Gerald Show con un esmoquin y pantalón blanco.

\- Disfrutaste el viaje?. Pregunto al acercarse.

\- Fue largo y callado, me dio tiempo de pensar en varias cosas. Dijo Briana de brazos cruzados.

\- En que tipo de cosas?. Pregunto Owen metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Mi familia, en que nunca los volveré a ver gracias a ti, y un extraño sueño que tuve.

\- Que sueño?.

\- Nada, obviamente es el estrés y las palpitaciones que me provocas. Dijo Briana, Show se acerco a su oído.

\- Segura de que es lo único que te provoco?. Pregunto el refiriéndose a la vez en que la embarazo, y se alejo un poco para ver su cara.

\- Si. Dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica sin querer darle ese placer.

\- Por que sigues de brazos cruzados?. Pregunto Show viendo su postura.

\- Por que crees?, hace frió. Dijo ella quejándose, subiendo y bajando las manos por sus brazos.

\- Ven conmigo. Dijo el extendiéndole su mano.

\- Para que?. Pregunto Briana.

\- Entrarás en calor. Dijo Owen dándole una sonrisa de lado. Briana tomo su mano mientras respiraba profundo. Ambos caminaban descalzos por la playa, hasta que Owen la detuvo y la puso frente a el, para que viera una cama blanca en la arena cubierta de pétalos de rosas.

\- Nunca te has imaginado, durmiendo en una cama blanca con pétalos de rosas, en medio de la playa, a la luz de la luna. Susurro Owen en su oído y fue bajando hasta su cuello para besarlo.

\- Ya estoy embarazada. Dijo Briana algo nerviosa.

\- Actúas como si fuera la primera vez. Dijo el susurrando.

\- Siento que ahora si lo es. Dijo ella dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. Owen tomo su mano izquierda, metió una mano en su bolsillo y saco un anillo de oro para ponerlo en su dedo anular.

\- No me digas que esto es una especie de boda. Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

\- Lo es, la nuestra. Dijo pasando su dedo indice por el lado derecho de su cara.

\- Y si dices que esto es una boda, entonces esta noche... decía ella sin encontrar las palabras para decirlo.

\- Es nuestra noche de bodas. Dijo el acercándose a su boca. Lo único que el deseaba en ese momento era besar esos labios rojos de cereza, pero sin saberlo, una parte pequeña dentro de ella sentía que también quería besarlo, y sin pensarlo dos veces ambos se encontraron en un beso, un beso que ninguno de los dos quería romper. Cuando el beso profundizo, el tomo la cintura de Briana pegándola a la suya, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, y luego el la levanto poniéndola en la cama, empezando a acariciar sus muslos, Owen rompió el beso para morder su cuello y bajo para darle besos por donde sus manos habían pasado, luego empezó a levantar su vestido mientras besaba su piel, llego a su vientre y dio varios besos alrededor y en el lugar donde crecía su hijo, siguió subiendo hasta quitarle completamente su vestido, llego hasta su boca, casi mordiendo su labio inferior.

– Muéstrame que tan hermosa eres. Dijo provocándola mas. Ella lo tomo de la camisa y volvió a besarlo, el se salio de su beso para morder su cuello mientras las manos de ella recorrían su espalda quitándole su chaqueta, luego su camisa, y con sus pies le quito el pantalón.

\- Ya desnudos con la luz de la luna y el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la costa, Owen quiso sentirla dentro de el, ya hergido lo deposito dentro de ella, gimió para el en señal de querer mas, entrelazaron sus dedos en medio de besos calientes.

\- Ebrios de placer, Owen con dificultad levanto la mirada.

\- Te amo, ¿lo sabes?.

\- No esperes que diga lo mismo, solo soy estoy aquí por MI bebe.

\- Solo por el?. Dijo el pegando su boca con la de ella. Briana estaba que explotaba de placer. Al verla, Owen se movió dentro de ella, y ella soltó un pequeño gemido muy placentero, el siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, y ella volvió a besarlo desesperadamente.

\- Pero en un pequeño giro de eventos, ella lo empujo hacia atrás y quedo sentada encima de el, Shaw cerro los ojos recuperando el aliento, mientras Briana sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás a un ritmo imnotico.

\- Ya basta de maldad y vallamos al punto clave ¿quieres?. Dijo el entre dientes.

\- Si tu quieres, pero empezaba a divertirme. Dijo ella en un tono sensual.

\- Creí que no me amabas?. Dijo Owen con una sonrisa de lado.

\- No te amo, pero puedo fingir que si, después de todo soy tu prisionera.

\- Te mostrare que esta prisión no esta tan mal. Dijo el para después volverla a acostar en la cama.

\- Briana dejo salir un suspiro de placer y luego Owen tomo su muslo y lo llevo hasta su cintura, regreso a su cuello y siguió mordiéndolo.

\- Debes estar...demente...si piensas que...con esto...me vas a comprar. Dijo ella entre gemidos.

\- Te digo un secreto?.

\- Que?, me mataras si pierdo el embarazo?.

\- La noche en que te vi, lo que me atrajo a ti, fueron tus ojos, me dije a mi mismo que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ver ese azul todos los días, y todas las noches antes de dormir.

\- Por que?. Pregunto Briana.

\- Por que que?. Dijo el.

\- Por que yo?, no soy nadie en especial, no soy mas linda que una prostituta, ni tan rica como una traficante de drogas. Ella decía mientras el besaba su cuello.

\- Crees que eres inferior...a ellas?.

\- Los tipos como tu, siempre buscan tener intimidad, con ese tipo de mujeres.

\- Ok, eso es cierto, pero, ¿me creerías si te dijera, que yo, ya no soy como esos tipos?.

\- Si, si quisiera creerte.

\- Pero?.

\- Solo quiero que me digas, ¿por que yo, de todas las que hay?. El no dijo nada, solo volvió a besarla, y después su boca bajo hasta sus pechos, jugando con sus pezones en su boca, y las manos de Briana acariciaban su cabello, mientras las manos de Shaw recorrían su perfecto cuerpo, su boca bajo mas hasta su punto clave, (espero que sepan a lo que me refiero por que no lo pienso mencionar), y su mano no dejaba de jalar la funda de la sabana, la mano de Owen tomo la de ella apretándola fuerte.

\- Y así hasta que Briana se quedo dormida, al siguiente dia, Briana despertó sola en la cama, miro al frente, y al pie de la cama había un banco, sobre el cual estaba el vestido de dormir que Owen le regalo a Briana y una bata de encaje negra también, supuso que uno de los agentes de la CIA en la casa de Mando, que trabaja para el le había regresado el traje de dormir, se puso el vestido y la bata y empezó a caminar por la playa, llego adentro en la selva, y vio…

\- No lo creo. Dijo Briana, al ver que en medio de la selva de una pequeña isla, había una casa, era algo pequeña pero se veía acogedora. Ella entro en la casa, y en verdad que era linda, el piso era de madera, con grandes vidrios blindados en vez de paredes, y bien amueblada, ella entro en el baño y se miro al espejo, ella empezó a recordar todo lo que paso la noche anterior y empezó a tocar suavemente su piel mientras tenia los ojos cerrados. Al terminar sus recuerdos, Briana acariciaba su cuello y sus hombros con sus manos mientras que seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero sintió que dos brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura, uno aparto una de sus manos de su cuello para luego darle pequeños mordiscos en el.

\- Owen. Dijo ella disfrutando nuevamente del momento.

\- Lista para una segunda ronda aquí?. Pregunto el.

\- Si… no, no suéltame. Dijo ella regresando a la realidad.

\- Que te ocurre?, anoche lo disfrutaste, y también hace unas semanas atrás.

\- No, tu estas intentando comprarme, ¿crees que con sacarme gemidos te quedaras conmigo para siempre?.

\- Puedo hacerte gritar si quieres.

\- No, no quiero, y si esperas en verdad si quiera agradarme, podrías empezar por dejarme en paz con mi familia.

\- Deje que te despidieras de ellos o no?.

\- Así es, pero una despedida no es una vida. Dijo, y quiso irse a ponerse ropa, cuando Owen se puso en su camino.

\- Solo voy a decirte, que será mejor que no tientes a mi paciencia. Dijo Owen, ella solo lo rodeo y se fue.

* * *

\- 2.000 visitas tuvo mi último capitulo, eso es un record, para mi al menos. Bueno, algo me dice que puede ser que este capítulo les guste un poco mas que el anterior, y en cuanto al sueño que tuvo Briana... bueno, solo diré que tal vez en un capítulo por ahí aparezca un FANTASMA del pasado. pero bueno, no voy a decir nada mas, y hasta la vista "baby"... no mentira no. XD


	11. AVISO

AVISO

\- Hola!, lamento estar tardando tanto en subir, es que he estado ocupada con otros fics que tengo y además he tenido problemas personales y etc. pero tratare de actualizar este pronto. de verdad disculpen. se les quiere. :-)


End file.
